Big Time Change
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: What happens when the band returns to the Palm Woods after a 2-year tour to find Katie eighteen and grown up? More importantly, what will James think? My first BTR fanfic! Please read&review! :
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight shown in through the window, lighting up one of the bedrooms in apartment 2J. Katie Knight groaned as the sun hit her face, signaling the start of a new day at the Palm Woods. "Katie, honey! Time to get up!" Mrs. Knight called from outside her door. "Yeah yeah, I'm up!" Katie answered grumpily from behind a pillow covering her face, trying to shield it from the blinding rays of sun. She heard her mother walk away and sighed deeply. Today was the day that Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James got back from their 2 year worldwide tour and apparently Mrs. Knight was freaking out. Katie could hear her making a bunch of noise in the kitchen, so she decided to go and help her before she broke something. She reluctantly got up from her cozy bed and went over to her closet. She really wanted to impress the boys with how grown up she was now. They left when she was just turning 16, and they would be coming back to an 18 year old Katie Knight. She wanted to show James most of all. For as long as she could remember, she had a huge crush on him. Although she never admitted it to anyone. She knew that nothing would ever happen between them, but she still wanted him to notice her. She searched for a minute before hearing a big CRASH from the living room and hurried up. She finally decided on black skinny jeans, a flowy pink floral see-through shirt with a black tank top underneath, and black 3-inch high heels. James was close to six feet tall and she was still pretty short. She then curled her hair into soft waves, but kept her side bangs straight. She applied only a little eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop. She added light pink eye shadow and blush and took a look at herself in the mirror. Happy with the way she looked, Katie walked into the kitchen to help her mother.

_One Hour Later_

The band was to arrive any minute and Katie was sitting at her desk, her chin resting in one hand and the fingers of the other hand tapping on the desk top. Finally, the front door opened and the apartment was filled with a lot of laughter and talking. Katie's head perked up when she heard them and smiled. The first one to greet them was, of course, Mrs. Knight. She pulled each boy into a hug and gave them cheerful smiles. "You're home! Oh, I missed you so much!" She said to Kendall with tears in her eyes. Kendall just rolled his eyes and said, smiling, "Mom, stop crying! We're supposed to be happy, remember?" She just laughed and pulled him in for another hug. Logan smiled and said, "Ah, it's good to be home." Then Carlos spotted the swirly slide and ran over to it shouting, "Swirly!" James looked around the apartment and said, "Where's Katie?" They suddenly heard another voice not belonging to anyone in the room. They all looked over to see Katie leaning against the doorframe leading to her bedroom. Kendall's eyes grew wide, Logan stood frozen, Carlos stumbled out of the swirly slide, and James dropped his bags to the floor. All he managed to make out was, "K-Katie?"

**Well, what do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**I know it's an overused plot, but I really wanted to write a Jatie story! **

**At first I didn't like this couple, but now I TOTALLY support it! XP**

**Please read&review because I would love to hear what you think! Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Katie?" James said with a shocked expression. It seemed to be more of a question than a statement.

Katie just smirked and walked over to the boys, who were now standing side by side. The whole room was silent for a few seconds before Kendall broke it by exclaiming, "Katie! It's good to see you baby sis!"

She smiled before pulling him into a hug. "Good to see you too, big brother."

She let go and turned to Carlos, who was smiling at her. "Hi Katie!"

He wrapped his arms around her before she said, "Carlos! I missed you and your dorky helmet!"

She poked the black helmet on top of Carlos' head and he fake-gasped. "It's not dorky, it's cool!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she faced Logan. "Logan, I missed you as well!" she said as they hugged.

"Katie, it's so good to see you!" Logan smiled and then Katie turned and stood in front of James.

This was the moment she had anticipated since the band arrived. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he embraced her in his strong arms. They stood like that for about 30 seconds before she pulled away and looked up at hm. She forgot how to speak as she stared into his hazel eyes.

Katie then snapped back to reality and said, "Hi James. It's really good to see you."

He smiled slightly and said, "Hey Katie."

Everyone watched as they stared at each other, then Kendall, wanting to kill the awkwardness that surrounded the room, clapped his hands and said, "Okay! Now that we're all reunited, let's eat!"

Carlos happily agreed as he stared down at the mountain of food that Mrs. Knight had prepared.

James rubbed the back of his neck and Katie laughed awkwardly. Everyone sat down, except James and Katie, and she said, "Umm… I hope you're _really_ hungry because mom and I made a lot!"

She pointed to the table and James looked over, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I just spent 5 hours on a plane and let me tell you, airplane food is awful!" Katie laughed at this and James turned back to her. "So, I guess I'll have to take my chances with your food."

Katie fake-gasped and smacked his arm playfully. "Well, I'm starving. Join us if you want." She smiled and strutted towards the table, knowing James was staring after her. She smiled as she grabbed a plate and sat down.

_After__Dinner_

Logan dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair. "Whoa. I am stuffed."

Carlos burped, causing Mrs. Knight to scold, "Carlos!"

"Sorry Mrs. Knight!" he said back quickly.

Katie rolled her eyes smiling, as her mom stood up. "Well, I think I'll go to bed now." She turned toward the four boys. "And I want to hear all about your tour tomorrow!"

They all nodded and she kissed the top of Kendall and Katie's heads, each saying, "Mom!" as she did. She then walked into her room and closed the door.

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay as well." Carlos said standing up.

Logan nodded, "Me too."

"Okay, goodnight!" Katie called over to them, already getting started on cleaning up the table.

"Night!" they both said as they walked into the bedroom that they shared.

Kendall walked over to his sister and said, "Goodnight, baby sis." He kissed her forehead and looked at her, studying her more grown up face.

Katie noticed and rolled her eyes. "Kendall, relax! So I look older, no big deal!"

"_Yes it is."_James thought to himself.

Kendall sighed and said, "I know, I know. I'm just overreacting. I _am_ still your big brother!"

Katie smiled and said, "And I'm glad you are! Goodnight." She hugged him once more before he turned and walked to his room.

Katie turned back to the table as Kendall closed his door. James stood at the counter, watching Katie as she cleaned up. She was so old now. She wasn't the little girl that James had known before.

He smiled, remembering back to when they had first moved to Hollywood. He was 16 and she was 11. Now she was 18, and he was 23 years old. _So_ much time had passed.

He was lost in his own thoughts when Katie turned around, a bunch of plates in her hands. As soon as their eyes met, James jumped back to reality and Katie jumped because she was, well, frightened. Apparently she had forgotten that she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the plates.

James ran over to her, taking half of them and said, "Sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you."

Katie smiled and said, "It's okay! I just thought that you went to bed when Kendall did."

He grinned and they stood like that for a minute, before she walked past him to the counter. He followed her and set the plates on top of hers in the sink.

He then headed back to the table, continuing to clean when Katie said, "Oh, you don't have to help! I'm sure you're tired from your trip and all-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind helping." Katie smiled at him. She walked over and continued cleaning as well.

.

.

.

The table was cleared and James walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Ah, I missed this couch." He patted the seat next to him, signaling Katie to come and join him.

She smiled and sat down. "So, James, how have you been? I mean how was traveling the world, doing what you love?"

He smiled and said, "It was really fun. I mean I missed this place, and I definitely missed you." Katie blushed and James mentally slapped himself. "A-and your mom, of course."

Katie raised her eyebrows and said sarcastically, "Oh, of course!"

They both laughed and he said, "Okay, how about I missed everyone?"

She smiled, "Well, we all missed you guys too. Me, Jo, Camille…everyone."

He smirked and said, "Yeah, but I bet you missed me most of all."

"Mm-hm. Oh definitely!" she said, laughing.

"Oh come on! I bet you _still_ have a huge crush on me! Am I right?"

"Of course not! James, I never had a crush on you nor will I ever!" She knew that was a total lie.

James leaned back with his arms draped across the back of the couch. "I beg to differ. I mean, who wouldn't love this!" He pulled up his shirt, showing off his washboard abs. It took everything Katie had not to stare.

She looked away, blushing madly, and said, "Put your shirt down, James."

He just smirked and did what she said. She looked back at him and said, "You know, sometimes you can be really full of yourself!"

She playfully punched his shoulder and he chuckled. "You know you love it, Katie."

She scoffed and he scoffed too, obviously mocking her. She glared at him and said, "Don't make me punch you for real!" She held up her fist, causing James to look slightly scared.

She laughed at his reaction, putting down her hand, and he sighed in relief. "You may be beautiful, but you can seriously hurt someone when you really want to!" he said, obviously not realizing what he just said.

Katie's eyes grew slightly wider and he asked, "What?"

She looked away and murmured a quick, "Nothing." Although James was very good looking on the outside, he could be slow sometimes on the inside.

He just shrugged and said, "So, what's new with you? I mean, besides…" He didn't finish his sentence.

She raised her eyebrows. "Besides the way I look? Do I really look that different?" she asked, playing with him. He looked at her with an '_Are you serious?_' expression and she giggled. "I know I look different, James. I'm eighteen! Of course I look different! Did you think that I would still look like a little kid when I'm this age?" she asked, laughing.

"I-I didn't really think about it." She raised her eyebrows again, very amused. "I mean, of course I thought about you! A lot, actually. I mean-"

"James! Stop stuttering!" she laughed.

He looked slightly embarrassed and she put her hand on his arm. He looked down at it and then at her. "Look, it's really late. Just go to bed and we'll talk more in the morning."

He nodded and they both stood up, their faces a little too close to each other. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she looked deep into his eyes.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours before she said, "Goodnight, James." She then pecked his cheek and headed towards her room. She opened the door and before she went in, she looked back at him.

He was standing in front of the couch, just staring at her. She smiled at him before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. He brought his hand to his face, touching the part where Katie's lips had just been.

"Goodnight, Katie." He whispered quietly before going into his and Kendall's room for the night.

**Here you go! Another chapter! :)**

**What did you think? I didn't really want to jump right into the romance just yet. But here's a little taste of what's to come in later chapters!**

**Should I still continue? PLEASE read&review! I'd love to know what you guys think! X)**

**Also, thank you all for the awesome comments! You all rock! :D**

**P.S. So far on the first chapter I have a total of 8 comments. Let's aim for 10 this time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie yawned as she rolled out of bed. She scratched her head and walked over to the mirror above her dresser. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions and her eyes looked tired. She sighed as she walked into her bathroom and turned the faucet on. Katie splashed water over her face and suddenly she felt more awake. She brushed her teeth and hair before hearing male voices out in the kitchen. She was confused for a moment, before mentally slapping herself remembering that the guys had come back from their tour yesterday. How could she forget? She smiled at how awkward it had been between her and James. She took another look in the mirror, thinking she looked alright for someone who just woken up, and headed out of her room. Logan, Kendall, and Ms. Knight were laughing about something as she walked in.

"Hey everybody." Katie said tiredly as she took a seat next to Kendall at the counter.

Kendall put an arm around her and said, "Good morning sis!"

She groaned and said, "Geez, you're pretty cheery for someone being up so early in the morning."

Logan chuckled and said, "Katie, look at the clock."

She looked over at the digital clock on the wall. _1:00 pm._ Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Kendall.

"If it's after noon, then why did you say 'Good _Morning_'?"

Kendall smirked and said, "To mess with you."

Katie playfully smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

Ms. Knight rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'll be back. I'm going out to pick up a few things. Behave you two!" She said the last part to her two kids before grabbing her purse and exiting the apartment.

"No promises." Katie said under her breath while pouring her cereal into a bowl. Kendall smiled and sipped his orange juice while Logan asked, "Why did you sleep in so late anyways?"

Katie thought about it for a minute before realization hit her and she said, "Oh, probably because James and I were up so late."

Logan raised his eyebrows and Kendall asked, "Yeah, what were you two doing? James didn't come into our room until like after 2:30."

She smiled and said, "Well, I was cleaning up the mess you guys made while eating dinner! That's when James offered to help."

The two boys looked at each other, stunned. "What? James never helps with anything unless it has to do with his hair or something!"

Katie shrugged and laughed, "Maybe he just likes me better than you guys. Anyway, after we finished the table we sat on the couch and talked. I didn't know it was so late though." She looked around and said, "Now my turn to ask a question. Where is James? And Carlos for that matter."

"James is at the pool and Carlos is…wherever Carlos is." Kendall laughed and Logan joined in. Katie smiled and said "Oh" before getting up and putting her empty bowl in the sink. She turned back to the guys and said, "You know, I think I'm gonna hit the pool as well." She went into her room to change into her bathing suit: a blue and green bikini. She left her hair down, grabbed a towel, and walked back into the kitchen.

"See you guys later!" She called over her shoulder as she walked toward the door.

"Make smart choices!" Kendall called and Katie just rolled her eyes and grinned. She took the elevator and landed in the lobby. She walked past the front desk where Mr. Bitters was writing something down.

"Hey Bitters." Katie said nonchalantly and the manager looked up.

"Katie. I see the band is back." He said. Katie could hear the annoyance in his voice and she chuckled.

"Yep. I bet you're _really _happy!" She said sarcastically, a smile spreading across her face.

Mr. Bitters showed a fake smile, Katie could see right through it, and said, "Just don't wreck the Palm Woods! I have my eye on you."

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah, whatever." She walked toward the pool, while calling back sarcastically to Bitters, "Have a Palm Woods day!" He glared and she just laughed.

She walked outside and immediately spotted James tanning by the water. She smiled and was about to approach him when a blonde girl walked up to him. She had a bottle of sun tan lotion in her hand and James smiled as she sat down next to him. Her back was to him and he squirted some lotion into his hand and started rubbing it on her bare skin. Katie watched and sighed deeply. Obviously last night didn't mean as much to James as it did to her. She then spotted Camille and Jo on the other side of the pool, directly across from James and sun tan girl. They were sitting at a table drinking smoothies and talking. Katie went over to them and sat down in the empty chair.

"Hey Katie." Jo smiled as Katie sat down.

Katie raised her eyebrows and said, "Wow, I thought you would be with Kendall right now." She turned to Camille and said, "And you with Logan."

Camille smiled and said, "They'll be down in a minute." Katie nodded and leaned back in her chair. She glanced over at James, seeing him flirting with the same blonde. She bit her lip and turned back to stare down at her fingers in her lap.

"Something wrong?" Jo asked, noticing Katie biting her lip. Katie looked up and shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She suddenly thought of a plan that she had a few weeks back. Katie became happier and said, "But I do have something planned, and I kinda need your help." She motioned to both girls and they looked at each other. Katie leaned in and whispered, "But we can't tell the guys."

Jo and Camille leaned in too and nodded. Katie smiled and said, "I want to do something for them. You know, something special."

Camille cocked her head and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Katie smirked and said, "I want to throw a party. Like a 'Welcome Back' party. And it'll be huge. I mean, major blow out!"

All girls smiled and then Jo said, "That's great! Everyone at the Palm Woods would be invited. And we can have it here, by the pool!" Suddenly her smile faded and she said, "But what about Bitters?"

Camille's smiled faded as well and she said, "Yeah, he'll never let us. Remember his NO PARTY rule?"

Katie's smile stayed and she said, "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of that."

Jo and Camille shrugged and Camille laughed, "Alright, boss. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, I need someone to decorate. And we'll need food and drinks. Also, we need music. Big Time Rush can perform, but I'm sure they'll just want to enjoy the party and _not _work!" They all laughed and Jo said, "Okay, we can get volunteers."

Katie nodded and said, "Excellent. When should we have it?"

They all thought for a moment before Camille said, "How about tomorrow? We can get everything we need by then, right?"

Jo and Katie looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm sure we can manage that. I'll get the guys there, you two just need to set up." Katie said and then looked up, seeing Kendall and Logan coming up to the table where the three girls sat.

"Hello ladies." Kendall said as he bent down and kissed Jo. She smiled and Logan did the same to Camille.

Katie cleared her throat, breaking the couples out of their trances with one another. She grinned and said, "I'll just leave you to it then." She was about to turn away when she looked at the girls again. "And _don't_ tell them, got it?" Jo and Camille nodded and Katie walked away.

"What was that about?" Logan asked his girlfriend, Camille.

"Don't worry about it." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

Katie walked away with a bright smile on her face. She just knew the guys would love the party. Especially James and Carlos. They still claimed themselves to be 'The Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood'. She laughed slightly before bumping into another person. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Kyle!" She exclaimed as he smiled at her.

"Hey Katie!" he said. Kyle was Katie's ex-boyfriend. They had broken up a year ago, although it had been a clean breakup. She was the one who ended it and they stayed friends.

"So, how are things?" she asked him after a moment or two.

"Oh, I'm good. Same as usual."

She giggled and said, "That's good. Nothing better than usual." He chuckled and Katie remembered the party. She hesitated, looking back at James. He was still talking to Blondie and having a good time without her. She sighed and then turned back to Kyle with a determined look on her face.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow. It'll be held here by the pool. Would you like to come?" she asked. His smile grew bigger and he nodded.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Any specific time?" he asked.

Katie laughed and said, "Not really. Just come out when you hear music playing!" He laughed too and they kept talking.

Meanwhile across the pool, James looked up from his conversation with the blonde girl. He noticed Katie talking to a boy. He recognized him because _he_ was the one who set them up when she was only 12 years old. They had been too young to date then, but apparently now she was older, they had more in common. He frowned slightly when she laughed at something Kyle said. They were obviously flirting and James didn't like it one bit. He tried to ignore it and turned back to Victoria, the blonde girl. He tried to focus on what she was saying, but he kept glancing back at Katie.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Victoria asked annoyed.

James turned back to her and said, "Huh, what?"

Victoria sighed and said, "I said we should go out sometime. I know this really great place and-"

"Yeah, I have to go." James said, cutting her sentence short. She stared after him, mouth open because of how his mood changed from flirty to rude so quickly. On the other hand, James didn't really care that he'd been rude. He walked toward Katie and Kyle and stopped right in front of them.

"Katie!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey James. You remember Kyle, right?" she said, pointing to the younger boy.

James turned to face Kyle and said with fake enthusiasm, "Kyle! Of course I remember you. How could I forget Katie's first date?" He put an arm around Katie's shoulders, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

She laughed and said, "Yeah, uh I'll see you tomorrow night okay Kyle?" Kyle just nodded and walked away.

James looked at her with another frown and asked, "What's tomorrow night?"

Katie's eyes widened and she said quickly, "Oh that, i-it's nothing." She didn't want to tell him about the party and ruin the surprise.

James crossed his arms and said, "What, are you like going on a date with him or something. Because you can tell me."

Katie shook her head and said, "No, not anymore." James raised his eyebrows and she said, "Well, Kyle and I kinda dated. F-for a while."

"How long?" James asked with his arms still folded across his chest.

"Not long. Only about…2 years." She said the last part quietly.

"2 years! So you guys have a history?" James exclaimed.

Katie raised her eyebrows and said, "Just drop it. It doesn't concern you." James looked at her with an '_Are you crazy?_' expression.

"It certainly does concern me!" Katie looked up at him and said, "Since when has my business concerned you?"

James thought for a moment and said, "Since…" He was about to say last night but decided not to.

Katie rolled her eyes and said, "Look, I didn't ask about that dumb blonde bimbo you were flirting with over by the pool. So don't ask about Kyle. Either I'm dating him or not, you don't have to know!" She stormed off leaving a shocked James in the lobby. She hated being snippy with him, but she couldn't help it. She was too mad right now to care what he thought.

Katie's thoughts:

_How dare he? I mean, he flirts with that stupid blonde for over an hour and I say nothing! But I see Kyle for a minute and he thinks it's his business? That's ridiculous! I mean, it's not like we're a couple or anything, but still…Argh! I can't even think straight! I'm not even mad at him for the whole Kyle thing. He was with another girl. He was flirting with another girl. He rubbed sun tan lotion on another girl! I hate her and I don't even know her! I wish I didn't have this stupid crush on James. It's messing everything up! I should just apologize and forget about how his hair is always perfect. How his touch sends shivers throughout my whole body and how his cologne makes me melt. His smile is perfect. His laugh is perfect. His abs are perfect! He's just simply perfect! He can be kind(when he wants to be), he's got a great sense of humor, he protects me, he can sing. How can I forget him? I can't, and that's the problem. I can't forget him._

Katie finally reached the apartment, ready to just lie on the couch and lose herself to the TV for the next few hours. When she opened the door, she could see Carlos sitting where she wanted to be. She sighed and then just settled for the spot next to him. He smiled at her and she returned the favor.

"So Carlos, where have you been?" She asked as the hockey game turned to commercials.

"Oh, I was out shopping with the Jennifers. They let me hold their bags!" he said with a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Carlos, they may be pretty, but you know that they're just using you. You could find a much better girl than all of the Jennifers combined!"

Carlos looked at her and said, "I know. But I'll keep trying and hopefully at least one will give in one day."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He nodded and then the game came back on. They watched the rest together and when it ended, Carlos got up and said he was going to pay Gustavo and Kelly a visit with the rest of the band. She said goodbye and after he closed the door, she laid down on the couch and eventually fell asleep.

_A Few Hours Later_

James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all came in laughing about something they would forget in the morning. Then they saw Katie fast asleep on the couch and talked quieter. Kendall and Logan said that they were going to see their girlfriends and Carlos declared that he was going to sleep. Ms. Knight must've already been in bed, so James was the only one up in the apartment.

He walked over to Katie and sat down beside her, looking at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and James thought she looked beautiful as well. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and she began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and automatically smiled when she saw his face.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly.

She shook her head and said, "It's okay. What time is it?"

He looked at his watch and said, "It's 10:45."

She groaned and then realized she was _talking_ to James and not yelling at him. She remembered what she said to him and said, "Look, James I'm really sorry about earlier. I must've been irritated or tired or something. You didn't do anything wrong, I swear."

He chuckled and said, "It's fine. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so nosy."

She laughed and said, "Well, I won't disagree with you there!"

He smiled and then said, "So, we're good?"

She smiled as well and said, "Yeah, we're good." Then she pulled him in for a hug. They stayed like that, feeling happy being in each other's arms. Finally they pulled away, although their faces were only inches apart and they looked into each other's eyes.

"We should probably get to sleep now." She whispered.

"Yeah, we should." He responded.

"James, I am sorry." She whispered, so quietly he almost couldn't hear her.

"Katie, don't worry about it. I forgive you." He chuckled. She laughed slightly and he whispered, "I love it when you laugh."

She blushed, and thanked God that all of the lights were off so he didn't see. She quietly said "Thanks" before realizing what he was doing.

He was slowly leaning in, about to touch his lips with hers when the front door opened, lighting up the very dark room. James and Katie blinked, their eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Kendall and Logan stood in the doorway, too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the two people almost kissing on the couch. James pulled away so about 5 feet were between them.

Finally Kendall looked up and called over, "Hey! I thought you guys would be in bed by now!" Katie looked down at her hands and James stood up. Kendall watched him walk away from Katie and over to the counter. "What's going on?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." James stated simply before saying goodnight and disappearing into their room. Logan looked over at Katie, who had by now gotten up off the couch and was headed towards her bedroom. "Katie?" he called to her.

She looked at them both. They could see that she was mad about something.

"What Logan?" she snapped, obviously very irritated.

He held up his hands and said, "Nothing." She turned back to her room and yanked the door open.

"Goodnight!" Kendall called over to her. She glared at him before going into her room and closing the door hardly.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, very confused.

Kendall shrugged and said, "Honestly, I don't know."

**Another chapter! What did you think? :P**

**Also, which writing style do you guys like better? Should I keep the story in paragraphs like in chapters 1 and 2, or should I continue to space them out like in this one? Tell me which you prefer! :)**

**Read&review! As always, I LOVE to know what you all think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Logan asked, very confused.

Kendall shrugged and said, "Honestly, I don't know." He looked over at James' door and then to Katie's. Something strange was going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He quickly said "Goodnight" to Logan before heading into his shared room.

As soon as he walked in, he saw James lying on his own bed with his hands behind his head. Obviously he was deep in thought. Kendall closed the door, harder than usual, causing James to come out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Kendall said. James just nodded and looked back up to the ceiling. Kendall sighed and sat down on his own bed on the opposite side of the room. He looked back at James across the bedroom and asked, "James?"

James looked over and said, "What?" Kendall could tell he was slightly irritated.

He raised his eyebrows and said, "I just wanted to know what was going on."

"What do you mean?" James asked, sitting up. He looked confused and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I mean, what's going on between you and Katie? You guys haven't been acting like you usually do since we got home."

"Nothing's going on between me and Katie." James looked up at his best friend. "Wait, why do you ask? Did she say something about me?"

Kendall looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "No, she didn't say anything." James looked slightly disappointed and Kendall said, "There!" He pointed to James and said, "You looked sad when I said she didn't talk about you!"

"What? I didn't look sad. What are you talking about?"

Kendall clenched his jaw and said, "James, don't lie to me. We've always been able to each other and the other guys the truth. Always. So what's going on between you and my sister?"

James looked down and muttered, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kendall asked, obviously not believing him.

James looked back up and said, "Yes, nothing. And that's just it! I wish something was happening between us, but there isn't! Are you happy now?" He laid back down on his bad as Kendall stared in disbelief.

"James, since when have you liked Katie? She's my sister!"

James closed his eyes and muttered, "I didn't say I liked her… exactly."

"You just did!" Kendall exclaimed.

James stared at him for a minute, contemplating what he was going to say next. He couldn't think of an excuse and sighed. "Okay, fine. I like your sister. I like Katie."

Kendall's eyes grew wide and asked, "Since when?"

James sat up again and said, "I guess I've always noticed that something was there. I just ignored it because she was so much younger than me. But now she's eighteen and grown up. And, I don't know. Now it's legal and…" he trailed off.

Kendall swallowed and said, "James, she's my baby sister. The same sister that moved here with us when we were 16. The same scheming, conniving, little girl who pulled pranks on us. You're telling me that you've always felt something for her?"

James stared at his friend and said, "Yes! And that's why this is so hard! I know I should only think of her as a sister but I just…don't. I've tried so many times to forget her. That's why I would jump from girl to girl. And on tour. I was so sure _that_ would take my mind off of her. But I would just end up thinking about her. She was my first thought when I woke up and my last thought before I went to bed." He ended his rant and put his head in his hands.

Kendall sat in shock. How did he not see this? All through their time living at the Palm Woods, recording new songs with Gustavo, hanging by the pool, going on tour and performing concerts, James liked Katie? More than a sister? He couldn't believe that he didn't see it coming.

"James" he began. He didn't really know what to say to his friend. "Look, I-"

"Just forget it, okay? I'm not even gonna tell her." James said.

Kendall furrowed his brow and said, "You're not gonna tell her? Why not?"

James got up and started pacing around the room. "I'm not going to tell her because it would just make everything too weird." Kendall nodded at this. "And I already know that she doesn't like me that way. She's too busy with Kyle." He said Kyle's name in disgust.

Kendall asked, "How do you know she doesn't like you? I mean, it's possible." James stopped by the window and stared out.

Kendall got off his bed as well and walked over to James. "Look man. Sure it would be weird. It's hard to imagine you with Katie. As more than friends. But, I mean I would…eventually be okay with it." James turned around.

"You would be okay with me dating your sister? Really?" He asked, not really believing it.

Kendall hesitated before saying, "Yes. Look, you're one of my best friends. You've been on A LOT of dates with other girls, so usually I wouldn't trust you. But now that I know you just went out with them to get your mind off of Katie. That changes everything. I know she would be safe with you."

James smiled and said, "Thanks." Kendall just patted his shoulder and said, "So, are you gonna tell her?"

James thought for a moment before saying, "I want to. But I want to make sure she feels the same way about me. It would hurt way too much getting rejected by the most amazing girl on earth."

Kendall smiled and said, "She is pretty amazing, isn't she?" James nodded and Kendall added, "Okay, take your time. But know that you have my full support."

He hugged James and then went back to his bed. James had never felt happier. He just admitted that he liked his best friend's little sister, and his best friend was okay with it! He got into his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how he should tell Katie. More importantly, _when_ should he tell Katie? He sighed and then turned off the light, the room being consumed by darkness. James figured he would tell Katie when the time was right. Although when that was? He had no clue.

_The Next Day_

"Katie!" Jo called as Katie walked into the lobby.

"Hi Jo. How's the you-know-what coming?" She said, looking over to see Kendall and Carlos talking nearby.

"It's coming along. Although there's one problem." Katie raised her eyebrows and nodded, letting Jo continue. "Well, we can't start decorating for the you-know-what while the guys are here. It'll ruin the surprise."

Katie thought for a minute before saying, "Don't worry, I'll get them to leave the Palm Woods for a few hours. Do we have enough food? And what about music?"

"Covered. Just get them," Jo pointed to Kendall and Carlos, "away long enough." Katie nodded and Jo ran off toward Camille, who was standing beside the pool talking to Logan.

Katie took out her phone and texted all of the guys to come to the lobby. In a matter of minutes, they were all standing in front of her.

"Hey guys! Look, why don't we all spend the day together? I mean, I haven't seen all of you for so long." The guys just shrugged and nodded. "Great, so let's do something _away_ from the Palm Woods!" she started pushing them out of the lobby and away from the pool.

"Katie! What's the rush?" Kendall asked after they got to the front parking lot.

"Rush? No rush! Just excited to spend the day with my boys! Haha." She tried not to sound too obvious. The guys all looked at each other. Katie bit her lip and said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Hockey!" Carlos exclaimed with a smile.

Kendall's face brightened and he said, "Yeah, we could all go to the local ice rink." They all nodded and scrambled into James' car. The ride took about 20 minutes and they guys were all talking excitedly about the game they were about to play. Katie just smiled and stared out the window. Finally they arrived and the guys automatically went to change into their hockey gear. Katie just rolled her eyes and took a seat in the empty stands. They were about the only ones there, aside from a few workers.

They played about 7 games, happy to be back on the ice. Although every now and then, James would look up to the stands and see Katie. She was reading a book with her head in her hand. She looked up and their eyes met. She smiled and he smiled back. James waved, but then got taken out by Logan. Katie's eyes grew wide, obviously worried about him. He got up, not too badly injured. As soon as she knew he was alright, she laughed. But not at him, with him. The games lasted until 5:00, but finally the guys exited the rink and went to go change into their regular clothes.

Katie waited for the guys. She was standing by the door leading out with a drink in her hand that she bought from the concession stand. She got her phone and texted Camille.

_Hey, we'll be home in about a half an hour. Is everything ready? –Katie_

_Yep! Can't wait for the party! :) –Camille_

Katie smiled as she read the text. She then looked up to see James come out. He was the first one done changing and he smiled when he saw her.

He walked up to her and she said, "Hey. Are you okay? That was a pretty rough fall." She giggled at the last part.

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Who're you talking to?" He pointed to the phone in her hands.

She looked down at it. "Oh, just Camille." She said quickly before putting the phone in her pocket. James nodded and looked back toward the rink.

Katie noticed and said, "Did you have fun? I know how much you guys miss hockey."

He turned back to her and said, "Yeah, it was. I haven't really played hockey since we moved from Minnesota. Man, that seems so long ago!"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, it does! Geez, if you think about it, we moved to Hollywood 7 years ago!" James' eyes became wide and they both laughed in disbelief.

"Time can go by so fast." He said, taking the cup from her hands and taking a sip.

"Hey!" she laughed before grabbing the drink back. "And you're right; time really does go by fast."

They walked to the see-through wall and looked out to the ice. Although on the way, Katie tripped over a roll in the carpet. As she fell, she was expecting to feel the hard floor any second. But it never came. She opened her eyes to come face to face with James. He had both of his arms around her waist and her hands rested on his chest.

"T-thanks." She said softly.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile.

She then had the strangest feeling of deja-vu. The last time their faces had been this close had been last night on the couch. They almost kissed. Katie blushed at the memory and James chuckled. They kept looking into each other's eyes when they heard Kendall, Logan, and Carlos come out of the changing rooms. They looked up to see the three boys staring at them.

"Whoa." Carlos said, noticing James and Katie's extremely close faces.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Kendall asked with a knowing smile. James and Katie stood up and cleared their throats.

"N-no. Um, we should go." Katie said quickly before dashing out the door and toward the car. The guys looked back at James, whose face was bright red by now.

"Yeah, what she said." He said before following Katie. Carlos and Logan looked at each other and Kendall just laughed.

**Hey! Another chapter done! :P**

**And don't worry, James and Katie will get together soon. I just won't say when! X)**

**The next chapter will be at the party and let me say, something big DOES happen! So hang in there!**

**Thanks for all of your awesome comments! They mean a lot to me! :)**

**Read&review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the Palm Woods was awkward. Everyone sat in silence, the only noise was coming from the car's engine. Katie, Kendall, and Logan stared out the windows, Carlos played with his thumbs, and James kept his eyes on the road. It seemed to take an eternity before arriving at their destination. It was already dark out as they pulled in to the parking lot. Suddenly, Katie felt happier. At the pool, everyone was waiting for them. Although none of the boys knew it.

James pulled the key out of the ignition and Katie said, "Um, guys? Can you wait here for just one second?" They nodded and Katie dashed out of the car and through the front double doors of the Palm Woods.

When she was out of sight, Logan turned to James and asked, "Okay, what was that?"

James cocked his head. "What was what?"

Carlos sat up and said, "You know what. Back at the rink! There was definitely some sexual tension between you and Katie! Your faces were _way_ too close!"

James swallowed and Kendall looked at him. "Can I tell them? I kinda think they deserve to know." James hesitated before nodding. Kendall turned to Logan and Carlos.

"Tell us what?" Logan asked.

"James likes Katie." Kendall said. Carlos just shrugged and said, "So, we all like her." Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness and said, "No. I mean he _like_ likes her."

Logan's eyes went wide and he said, "What! Since when?"

James sighed and said, "Long story. But now you know that I like her. And I plan to tell her tonight. When the time is right."

Kendall raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, tonight? That was fast! You just told _me_ last night!"

James chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. It's getting kind of hard not telling her. I almost kissed her last night. And then today at the rink. It'll be weird, but it'll be a whole lot easier if she knows."

"Wow. I would've never expected this." Logan said. Carlos nodded in agreement.

Kendall looked at the doors and asked, "Hey, why do you think Katie wanted us to stay here?" Everyone else shrugged.

Carlos then said, "Well, we're about to find out." He pointed out the window to see Katie walking toward the car with a smile on her face. They all got out and James asked, "Katie, why did you want us to wait in the car?" Katie's smile grew bigger.

"You'll see. Come on!" She said while pulling his hand toward the front door. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan looked at each other before following.

"Katie! What's going on?" James laughed as she pulled him into the lobby and to the pool.

"You're about to find out. Just wait!" she smiled and turned around to see the other band members coming their way.

"Why are all of the lights turned off?" Carlos asked, looking around.

"And what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"That's what I've been asking!" James said.

"Shut up and wait!" Katie laughed. They waited for a moment before Katie called out, "Okay, now!"

All of a sudden the lights turned on to show an amazing sight. Everyone at the Palm Woods was out by the pool surrounded by even more lights and tables of food. A DJ stood in the corner with his equipment. A banner was hung up that read 'Welcome Back Big Time Rush!' All of the people smiled and cheered, while music played in the background. The guys all laughed and smiled.

"This is awesome!" Carlos shouted.

Katie laughed. "Sorry it's a little late!" She had to yell over all of the noise.

"Katie, did you plan this?" James yelled to her.

"Well, I had _some_ help!" she smiled as Jo and Camille appeared behind her. Jo ran up to Kendall and hugged him. Camille kissed Logan, slapped him, then kissed him again. It was strange, but it was their thing.

James walked closer to Katie, so he wouldn't have to yell. "Katie, this is amazing!" he said with a bright smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and she laughed. They pulled apart and only looked at each other for a second before Katie was picked up from behind.

"Baby sis, this is great!" Kendall said as he turned her around to face him.

"Glad you like it! Who has the best sister in the world?" Katie smiled.

"Me!" Kendall smiled as well before pulling her into a proper hug this time. She laughed and hugged back. He pulled away, smiled once more at her, and then turned back to Jo.

The party wet on for a few hours. Only Jo, Camille, and Katie knew that at midnight they were going to let fireworks off. But nobody else knew. Sometime during the party, Jo pulled Katie aside and asked, "Katie, how did you convince Bitters to let us have this?"

Katie thought and smiled. "Oh, I have my ways."

Back in the hotel, Mr. Bitters was tied up in a supply closet on the fourth floor.

Jo just shrugged and smiled. Katie laughed to herself before spotting James. He was adjusting a mic on stage while the other guys were practicing some dance moves.

She looked to her right and saw Kelly.

"Kelly!" she called. Kelly looked and Katie motioned her to come over.

"What's up Katie?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you knew what song they were going to sing." She pointed to the four boys and Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't really get to see them before."

Katie giggled and said, "Oh right, sorry." Kelly smiled at her before calling Gustavo over as well.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers. "Okay everyone. Big Time Rush will be performing!" Camille said excitedly into the microphone. Everybody clapped and some people whooped. Camille laughed and then said, "The song that they'll be singing is 'Oh Yeah!'"

Katie's ears perked up at this. That song was one of her favorites. It was set as her ringtone for a while, when the band was on tour. And not only because James sang a majority of it. Although that was mostly the reason.

"Boys, if you will!" Camille motioned for them to come out and she stepped off stage. She and Jo stood next to Katie and the song started.

The band sang and did the moves like they usually do when they perform. Katie, Jo, and Camille danced and laughed at each other's goofiness. Katie mostly kept her eye on James.

_And now it's time I gotta make a move_

_We could be together if you only knew_

'_Cause life's too short and we've got nothing to lose_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

As he sang this, James looked directly at Katie. Jo and Camille noticed and stared at her with smiles on their faces. Although, their mouths were slightly open as well. Katie felt a blush form on her cheeks as she kept watching him.

_I can't seem to get you out of my mind_

_And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine_

_I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

They locked eyes as he sang. James was singing to Katie and no one else. He meant every word he said. Katie's cheeks were bright pink. He broke eye contact as soon as the chorus started up again. Although throughout the song, he would glance at her. Katie beamed. Her smile was as bright as the sun. She already knew he was singing to her. He never kept eye contact with anyone on stage before. The song ended and the band waved to the crowd.

"Katie, James was singing that song to you. You know that, right?" Camille asked with a giant smile.

"I know." She said quickly before walking to the food table. She leaned on it, the table supporting her weight. She was so happy right now. Anyone looking at her could tell. She let out a squeal of delight before seeing James coming towards her. Her breathing suddenly stopped as her eyes once again met his.

He stopped in front of her and said, "Hey. Did you like the show?"

All she could do was nod. He chuckled and then held out his hand. She gladly took it and they started walking, away from the giant crowd of people.

"So, are you enjoying the party?" She asked, looking down at her feet as they walked.

"Are you kidding me? This is probably the best Hollywood party I've ever been to!" he laughed.

She smiled at him and said, "Good! I first thought of this a few weeks back. I knew you guys would like it."

"Definitely! Although, it doesn't surprise me that it was _you_ who came up with all of this. You're amazing Katie Knight." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. And don't you forget it!" she joked.

He laughed when he noticed her shiver slightly. "Hey, are you cold?" Even though they were in California, it still got chillier at night.

He began to take off his leather jacket when Katie said, "Oh you don't have to-"

"No please, take it. You're no good to me if you die of hypothermia!"

"Hey!" she playfully smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Kidding! But please, take it." He draped the jacket around her shoulders and she automatically felt warmer.

"Thanks." She said softly.

He looked at her and smiled. "You look good in my jacket." The jacket was a little too big for Katie, seeing as though she was very small and petite. Still, he liked seeing her in his clothes. Even if that did sound wrong.

She giggled and said, "Yeah, you know, I might just keep it!"

"Haha, very funny." He smiled. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. James felt like she was meant to be there. At his side.

They stopped at a place where they a full view of the pool. Katie leaned forward on a railing in front of them and James did the same right beside her. They could see everyone laughing, talking, dancing, just having a good time. Katie looked at her watch. _Almost midnight. _She was excited to see the fireworks. And she knew James would like them too.

"Thank you Katie. This whole party means a lot to us. A lot to me." He turned to face her. She was still looking ahead, at the water. He marveled at her beauty, the light from the distance shining on her face. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze. James thought that she looked absolutely breath taking.

"No problem. You guys mean a lot to me. You're my boys." She smiled, turning to face him as well.

"I'm glad." He chuckled. He looked deep into her eyes, getting lost. He seemed to do that a lot lately. That's when it hit him. He didn't just like Katie. He was in love with her. James Diamond was in love with Katie Knight.

He brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her face. Suddenly, he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he really didn't care. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. All of his cares melted away as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She was definitely surprised at first. Of course she liked him. She just didn't know that he felt the same way. She then responded to the kiss, bringing her hands up and wrapping them around his neck. They both smiled into the kiss, overwhelmed with happiness.

All of a sudden, they heard booming in the background. They pulled away from each other and looked up. Bright colors were exploding, lighting up the dark, starry sky. They stared in awe at how beautiful the sight was. Here they stood, in each other's arms, underneath a bunch of amazing fireworks. They looked back at each other and smiled.

"Still the best party ever?" she had to slightly raise her voice, so he could hear her over the noise.

"Oh yeah!" he responded.

"So _this_ makes you 'The Hollywood Party King of Hollywood'?" she smiled brightly.

"Yes! Although, every King needs their Queen. Katie Knight, will you be 'The Hollywood Party Queen of Hollywood'?" he asked, smiling genuinely.

"Of course I will!" she laughed. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around. They were in total bliss, being with one another. He put her down and kissed her with all the passion and love he had. She kissed back with just as much and they continued, never wanting this moment to end. They didn't even notice that Kendall was watching from across the pool with a giant smile on his face. Next to him stood Logan, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Kelly, Gustavo, and Ms. Knight. James and Katie would have A LOT of explaining to do. But they figured it would just have to wait.

**:) What did you think? **

**Finally they're together! :D**

**But don't think that the story is over yet! There is still MUCH more to come!**

**James and Katie may now be together, but will they last? What will Kyle think? So many questions! But you'll just have to keep reading to find out! X)**

**Read&review! Tell me what you think! :P**

**You all are awesome, don't forget that! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

James and Katie pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath. The fireworks had ended and people started to leave, all partied out. Pretty soon barely anyone was by the pool. The couple noticed this.

"We should probably head back now." Katie smiled.

James smiled, nodded, and took her hand once again. They walked back through the lobby and up to apartment 2J. They were right in front of the door when Katie stopped.

"James," He stopped as well and looked at her.

"What's up?"

Katie sighed and said, "How are we going to tell everyone about…this?" She pointed to the both of them.

"Don't worry, they'll be happy about it. I guarantee they will." Katie still looked unconvinced and James sighed. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Katie, I like you. And it's not like they're gonna hate us. I promise." She smiled and nodded. He then opened the door for her and they stepped in.

"I can just imagine their faces when we tell them." Katie chuckled.

"Does it look like this?" They heard a voice from across the room. James and Katie looked over to see Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Knight standing together.

Katie gulped and said, "H-hey guys! Have fun at the party?"

"Apparently not as much as you two did." Kendall said, pointing to his sister and his best friend.

Katie's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. James noticed and stepped up.

"Kendall, Carlos, Logan," He looked over at Mrs. Knight. "Mama Knight. I have something to tell you. Katie is my girlfriend." He looked at her and asked, "If that's alright with you."

She smiled brightly before taking his hand. "And James is my boyfriend." He took that as a yes to his question and smiled.

Everyone was silent, contemplating what to say. Finally, Kendall broke the silence by saying, "Congratulations!"

The three people around Kendall just stared at him. They all thought that he would be furious. But instead he was the exact opposite.

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall looked at Carlos and Logan and said, "Guys, could you excuse us?"

They just nodded and headed to their room. Kendall motioned for James and Katie to come and sit on the couch. They did and he sat in front of them on the coffee table.

"I'll let you guys talk." Mrs. Knight said. She turned to Katie and said, "And we'll talk about this tomorrow, young lady." Katie smiled sheepishly before her mom went into her room and closed the door.

Kendall stared at the couple, making both of them very nervous. He held a serious face and said, "So, you guys are a thing now."

James and Katie looked at each other and then nodded. Kendall stared them down for a minute before a huge smile broke out on his face.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

Katie raised her eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because I'm now in a relationship with one of your best friends/band mate. I would've thought that you would be mad or something."

Kendall chuckled and said, "Well, when James first told me he liked you-"

Katie turned to James and said, "You told _Kendall_ you liked me before even telling me! When?"

"Umm, a few days ago. But I didn't mean to. He just kept pestering me until I couldn't take it anymore and told him."

"Yeah, and it's good that he told me before he told you. That way he had my approval. I would've been mad if he didn't tell me." Kendall chimed in.

Katie looked at James again before nodding, allowing her brother to continue. "Anyway, when James told me I was surprised. He's known you since you were like 3 years old! And so I didn't like it at first. The idea of my baby sister with my best friend. But then I thought, why not? I can trust James, and I _know_ I can trust you. I would rather you be with him instead of some boy I didn't know. You'll be safe with James. And I know that he cares about you, _a lot_."

Katie blushed at the last part. Kendall chuckled and said, "So, yes. I'm genuinely happy for you guys. You have my permission to be an…item."

Katie and James smiled at each other. Kendall then quickly said, "Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you!" The couple turned back to him. "Now, I know you're happy and all. Maybe a little _too_ happy sometimes. And I also know Katie is technically an adult." He faced James and said, "So, what are your intentions with my angel of a sister?"

"Kendall!" Katie said with horrified eyes.

James just coughed awkwardly and said, "Umm, w-well like you said, I care about her. So, I won't do anything with her unless she wants to and until she's ready."

Kendall stared at him before smiling. "Good answer my friend. And I _know_ you'll stick to it." James just nodded and Kendall got off of the coffee table. "Okay, I'm gonna head to bed. You guys enjoy each other and I'll see you in the morning."

He kissed Katie's forehead and gave James a warning glare. Although it was friendly as well. Then he went into his shared bedroom.

As soon as they heard the door close, Katie and James looked at each other. They just laughed and she scooted closer to him. "Wow, I never knew that _Kendall_ could be that intimidating!" She giggled.

James wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I know. But, I meant every word I said. You know that, right?"

Katie just smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. She pulled away and said, "I know. Thank you James." He smiled as well and leaned in closer and closer until they're lips met…

**Here you go! **

**Sorry it's been SO long since I've last updated! I've just been busy with writing other stories and stuff like that. But I promise it won't be that long between chapters all of the time! :)**

**Also, thank you guys for adding this story to your fav stories on your accounts! That just makes my day! :)**

**Read&review! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Katie woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and straight into the bathroom. She put a little makeup on and brushed her hair. She got dressed and then, liking her appearance, she went into the kitchen.

Ms. Knight was making coffee while Logan and James sat at the counter, eating their breakfast. Katie walked over to the seat next to James and sat down. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, causing him to smile.

"Good morning. Where are the other guys?" she asked while pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"Kendall is with Jo and Carlos is still asleep." James said.

Katie just nodded and dipped her spoon into her breakfast. While she took a bite, she could feel her mother's eyes on her.

After a minute she asked, "Yes mom?" She looked up and met Ms. Knight's eyes.

Ms. Knight glanced at James before saying, "Oh, nothing."

Katie sighed and said, "Mom. Please tell me that Kendall already filled you in on everything."

"He did. I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back late." She grabbed her keys and left.

Katie looked down. She could tell that her mom was uneasy about her new relationship, which made her slightly disappointed. James noticed and asked, "Katie, you okay?"

Katie looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm going to head to the gym." She got off of the stool and picked up her gym bag, which was on the couch. She walked back over to James and said, "We'll meet up later?"

"Definitely." He smiled before pulling her down and kissing her.

She smiled at him and then left, closing the door behind her. James had a grin on his face as he went back to his breakfast. But then he realized that Logan was staring at him with a weird look.

"What?" James asked, looking at his friend.

"This will _really _take some getting used to." He chuckled, looking down. James just rolled his eyes and pushed Logan jokingly.

_An Hour Later_

Katie pushed a button, turning off the treadmill. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she threw her stuff into her bag and turned to leave. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey Kyle." She said, slightly out of breath.

'Katie! What are you doing here?"

Katie looked around before saying, "Umm, it's a gym. I was working out." She chuckled at the last part, causing Kyle's face to turn a little red.

"Oh, right sorry."

Katie took a drink of water and shook her head. "It's okay. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I've been here for a while, actually I was just heading out."

Kyle finally noticed the gym bag slung over her shoulder. "Oh, well I won't get in your way." He stepped aside and Katie smiled politely at him. She was about to leave when Kyle stopped her.

"Wait. I was wondering if you wanted to do something later."

Katie bit her lip and said, "Kyle, we broke up a long time ago. I thought we agreed to just be friends."

Kyle looked at her and said, "I know, but I-I kinda miss you."

Katie looked down and said, "I'm sorry Kyle." She met his eyes again and said, "I'm actually seeing someone now."

Hurt flashed in his eyes as he said, "Really. Who?"

"James."

"Oh." He said while looking down.

Awkwardness was filling the air around them fast. She cleared her throat and said, "Yeah. I'll see you around, okay?"

He just nodded as she turned on her heel and walked away.

_Later_

Katie walked down to the pool, ready to spend the afternoon with her boyfriend. She smiled at the term. She _never_ thought that James would be hers. By now she had gotten a shower, so she looked good.

She walked past the front desk, where Mr. Bitters said, "Katie."

"Bitters." She responded as she kept walking.

Katie could finally see the pool. Kendall and Jo sat at a table while Logan and Carlos were in the water.

"_Camille must be at an audition."_ Katie thought.

Then she saw James sitting on a lounge chair. She smiled brightly when she saw that he had His and Hers smoothies in his hands. He then saw her and motioned her to come and join him. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey." He smiled as he handed her the pink smoothie.

She gladly took it and said, "Thank you."

Then they toasted before each taking a sip. Afterwards he leaned in and pecked her lips. She smiled and leaned back on the chair, letting the sun land on her face.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." He smiled, knowing that he said the right thing.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Good answer. I think that deserves you one of these." She bent down and kissed his lips. He smiled again and she sat up.

That's when she noticed that across the pool, Kyle was looking at them. He looked sad and hurt and jealous all at the same time. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" James asked, sitting up as well.

Katie looked at him and said, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Come on, tell me."

She hesitated before saying, "Okay, don't get mad or anything." James raised his eyebrows and she continued, "But I ran into Kyle at the gym today."

"And?" James asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well, he sorta…asked me out."

"What!" James said, looking right at Kyle.

Katie put her hands on his chest and said, "Please, don't get mad! He obviously didn't know that I'm with you now. I told him, so just let it go. Please."

James looked at her, then at Kyle, then at her gain and sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go. For _you_."

She smiled and said, "Thank you. Now let's just go back to enjoying this perfect day."

He smiled as well and kissed her. She kissed back until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see Camille standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Camille! What's going on?" Katie said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Not much. Uh, Katie? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Katie looked at James before nodding. The two girls walked into the lobby so they could talk alone.

"What's up?" Katie asked, acting oblivious.

"What's up?" Camille asked in disbelief. "Katie, you were over there making out with none other than James!"

"Okay first, calm down. And second we were not making out!" Katie said, her blush on full blast by now.

"Well, you would've been if I didn't stop you! When did this happen?"

"Last night. Logan didn't tell you?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, well I _did_ have an audition really early this morning and then another one at 10."

"Oh, did you make any of them?"

"Not the first one but I'm still waiting for the seco- Hey! Don't try to change the subject!"

"Why is it such a big deal to you anyway?"

"It's not. It's just really weird to walk to the pool and see innocent little Katie making out with big shot James Diamond."

"Okay, first of all haven't you known me long enough to know that I'm not even close to being innocent? Second, we were not making out! I told you that!"

Camille put her hands up in defense. "Alright! But, a bigger and more important question."

"What?" Katie sighed.

"_How_ did it happen?"

"Long story. One that's great for another time. But right now I'm on a date with my boyfriend so please, leave me alone. I will tell you everything you want to know later."

Camille thought about it for a minute, before nodding and walking back to Logan. Katie stared after her. Finally she could go back to James. Although she was happy that Camille cared so much about her to freak out when she saw her kissing an _older_ guy. She just smiled and went back to the pool.

**There you go! :)**

**So, obviously there will be some drama to happen. What with Kyle wanting Katie back! Will he succeed in getting her or will she stay with James?**

**I know that they just got together, but they've known each other for years. So it's like they've already been together! :P**

**Please read&review! Thanx! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of James and Katie's date went pretty well. They finished their smoothies by the pool, then went to the park to enjoy the nice afternoon. Although, halfway through it, James received a text from Kendall, saying that the band had to go to the studio. Apparently Gustavo had to talk to them about something.

"I'm sorry." James said apologetically.

"It's fine. Go and record and I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile and looked at her. "You have to be the coolest girl in the world."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it!" she giggled. He chuckled, kissed her, got up, and left. She stared after him, a goofy smile playing on her lips. She then stood up as well and walked back to the Palm Woods lobby.

As soon as she entered, she saw two people coming her way. It turned out to be Kyle and a girl that Katie didn't know.

"Katie, I just wanted you to meet Heather." Kyle smirked as the redhead held onto his arm, flashing very white teeth.

Katie just stared at them. She knew that he was only introducing Heather to make her jealous. And that was a new low, even for Kyle.

"Hello Heather. You two have fun!" Katie said, waving them off as she walked toward the elevators.

She looked back to see Kyle looking disappointed. His plan didn't work at all. She didn't feel an ounce of jealousy because she knew that she was happy with James, and no one, not even an ex-boyfriend, could stop her feelings toward him.

_At Roque Records_

"Okay, let's run "Halfway There" and call it a day!" Gustavo shouted, looking at the four boys in the recording booth. He pushed a button and the beginning notes of the song began to play.

Kendall stepped up to his mic and started.

_When the chips are down_

_back against the wall_

_Got no more to give_

'_cause we gave it all_

_Seems like going the distance is unrealistic_

_But we're too far from the start!_

Carlos then chimed in.

_So we take what comes and we keep on going_

_Leaning on each other's shoulders_

_Then we turn around_

_and see we've come so far somehow_

Everyone looked at James. He was supposed to sing the next part of the song, but they saw that he was staring off into space, a dreamy look in his eyes.

The music stopped and Gustavo yelled in anger, snapping James back to reality. He looked around and said, "Oh, hey guys."

The rest of the band, their producer, and Kelly stared at him in disbelief. Gustavo then burst through the door and went up to him.

"Why didn't you sing?" he shouted right in James' face.

"Uh, well I uh…" James stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"I know why!" Kendall said. They all looked at him. "He wasn't paying attention because he was probably thinking about Katie!"

James swallowed and looked down nervously. Gustavo turned back to him and said, "Okay, we all know about you're new relationship. But, pay attention, or you will be on the next flight back to Minnesota!" He definetly yelled the last part.

James nodded and the stressed out producer left, leaving only the band and Kelly behind. "Don't worry, he won't fire you. He's just had a long day. But try to focus, okay? If your new relationship with Katie interrupts your career, there will be problems." She said before looking down at her phone and exiting the booth.

He sighed and then realized that his friends were staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." The three boys said nonchalantly as they passed him. James sighed and followed them out of the studio. They drove back to the Palm Woods, ready to pretty much pass out in their living room.

They all made their way to apartment 2J, but along the way Logan got stopped by Camille. He walked off with her, hand in hand. The other guys went to the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Man, why does Gustavo have to be so harsh?" James asked.

"Because he's Gustavo. And he kind of had a reason." Kendall replied.

"Oh come on! So I was a _little_ distracted, no big deal!"

"What's no big deal?" The guys all turned to see Katie walking up to them. She sat down on James' lap and waited for an answer.

"Oh nothing. Just-" James began.

"Just James couldn't stop thinking about _you_! So he couldn't focus." Carlos said with a smirk.

Katie looked down at her boyfriend. "You couldn't focus because you were too busy thinking of me?" He nodded and she smiled. "James! That's so sweet!"

She leaned in and kissed him, causing groans to come from Kendall and Carlos. They pulled away from each other and laughed, when they heard a cough come from the kitchen. They looked over to see Mrs. Knight.

"Hey mom." Kendall said as Carlos picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Although Katie kept staring at her mother.

"Umm, hey guys? Could you excuse us for a minute?" she asked.

"What? No, this is my favorite show! It has corndogs and hockey!" Carlos complained.

"Now." She said with a sharp look pointed at the boy with a helmet on. He sighed and stood up, Kendall and James following suit.

"See me before you go to bed." James said before kissing her. He knew that she was going to talk to her mom about them, she told him so on their date.

_Flashback_

_Katie laughed at something James had just said, but then she stared down into her almost empty smoothie cup._

_James noticed and asked, "Babe, what's wrong?"_

_She looked back up at him and showed a smile. "Nothing. Wow, this smoothie is good!"_

_He continued to look at her, raising an eyebrow._

_She sighed. "Alright. It's my mom. I can tell that she's uneasy about this." She motioned to the two of them and James nodded his head. He scooted closer to her on the blanket they were sitting on and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer._

"_Katie, she's your mom. I'm sure she's fine with us."_

"_James, you don't know her like I do. I think she's uncomfortable because you're so much older than me. And because we've known each other for so long. I mean, you're both like family to me. And I don't want to lose either one of you."_

"_Katie, I'm not going anywhere. Please know that." He smiled._

_She smiled too and said, "Alright. But I still don't know what I'm going to do about mom."_

_He stared down at the grass, thinking. "Well, then I think you should talk to her."_

"_Really?" she asked, looking at him._

"_Yeah. If she's the same mom that she was when we first moved here, then she will understand when you tell her how you feel."_

_She thought for a moment before saying, "I think I will. The next time I see her."_

"_Good. Now, I'm gonna get back to enjoying this beautiful evening, sitting with a beautiful girl beside me. Join me if you want." He smiled._

_She just rolled her eyes and kissed him._

She smiled and nodded, and then the boys were gone.

Katie walked over to her mom. "Mom? Can we talk?"

"Sure." Mrs. Knight said, but not her usual cheery way.

Katie sighed and said, "Okay. I know how you don't really…approve of my new relationship with James."

Mrs. Knight just took another sip of her coffee and turned the page in the magazine she was reading. Katie looked at her with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"And, I want you to know that your opinion matters to me."

At this her mom looked up at her. "It does." Mrs. Knight said disbelievingly.

"Of course. I mean, you're my mom. And I want you to like who I date."

"Honey." Her mom said with a small smile.

"If you really don't like me with James, just say so and I'll end it." Mrs. Knight opened her mouth to say something but Katie cut her off. "But before you say anything, you should know that James makes me _really_ happy. I mean, when I'm with him, it's like all of my worries drift away, leaving just us. No guy has ever made me feel that way, not even Kyle."

"I know." Mrs. Knight said in a caring way.

"And I've known him since…pretty much forever. He has always been there for me, and I know I can trust him. You should be happy that I'm with him, and not some jerk. So I'm confused at why you don't like me being his girlfriend."

"Katie, I never said that I didn't like you two together."

"Then why have you been acting the way you have?"

Her mom thought for a minute before saying, "I guess because…it's weird. I mean, he has always been like a big brother to you, or so I thought. And it's strange to see you two being romantic." Katie nodded, understanding what she meant. "But, I guess it will just have to take some getting used to."

Katie's eyes then got bigger. "Wait, does that mean…that you will let me go out with James?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." Her mom smiled.

A huge smile broke out on Katie's face as she threw her arms around her mom. "Oh thank you, thank you! I'm so happy that you're happy!" she laughed.

Mrs. Knight laughed too and they pulled away. "And I'm sorry that I've been giving you the cold shoulder these past few days."

"That's okay! I love you mom." Katie smiled. She kissed her mom on the cheek and then headed off to her boyfriend's room to tell him the good news.


	9. Chapter 9

After that talk that Katie had with her mom, everything went really well. Finally everybody was happy with James and Katie's relationship, and Katie couldn't be happier. Then that one day happened.

Katie sat in the Palm Wood's classroom, waiting for her blonde teacher to come in. The only things wrong with school for Katie was the homework and the awkwardness between her and Kyle.

Finally her teacher came in with a smile, as always, on her face. They began the day, and soon it was over. Although five minutes before the final bell, she cleared her throat. All of the students looked up at her, waiting.

"Okay, we have a project coming up for science! So, I will tell you all your partners and it is due next Monday!" she said cheerfully as she passed out the criteria for the assignment.

"Alright, Brittany and Luke, Tyler and Beth, Ben and Roger, Katie and Kyle, and Sarah and Hannah." As she said this, Katie's head snapped up. Then the bell rang, and the students began to pour out of the classroom. But Katie stayed behind.

She walked up to her teacher's desk and said, "I can't really work with Kyle."

"Why not?"

"Because, we dated. But now we're not together anymore, and it's just plain awkward."

"Katie, it's just an assignment. Just work with him, you don't even have to really talk to him."

Katie hesitated for a moment, before nodding and leaving. Her teacher was right, it was just an assignment. Although she was more worried about how James would react. He wasn't very good with Katie and…other guys. Usually he would freak out or just pull her away from the guy, even if they were in the middle of a _friendly _conversation.

Katie sighed. "I will just explain it to him calmly. He'll understand." She said to herself.

_In Apartment 2J_

"WHAT?" James yelled. Katie sighed, knowing that he would react that way.

"James, calm down. It's just for school." She said, sitting down.

"Yes, but you're working with _him_." He said in disgust.

"True. But like I said, it's nothing but an assignment. Now if the project was testing our make-out skills with each other, then I would see why you were upset." She chuckled.

"Katie, this isn't funny."

She sighed and stood back up. "I know. But let me just work with him for a couple of hours." James nodded and Katie picked up her bag. "Oh, and don't spy on us. Remember, like you did on my first date with Kyle."

"I _really_ regret ever setting you up with him." He scowled.

"I don't. I hate to admit it, but he was my first love."

James's head snapped up. "What? I thought _I_ was your first love."

"James, you accused me of liking you back when I was 10." She said while raising her eyebrows. James thought for a moment, before nodding. She smiled and moved forward, pecking his lips. "I'll see you later."

She then walked past him to the door. She opened it, waved to him, and exited the apartment. James stood there for a minute, before he said to himself, "Where's my tree hat?"

**Ooohh, trouble brewing! Haha :P**

**So, obviously James doesn't like the idea of Katie working with Kyle. Time for some spying! :)**

**While I was writing this, I imagined James freaking out like that. He would probably act just like that too! Ahh, James. I love you! :P**

**Read&review, and tell me every single thought you had on this chapter! As always, I love to know what you guys think! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm soooo sorry for the delay on this! This story is one that I always forget about for some reason! I've been working on others, along with school and the school musical I'm in. I just haven't found the time! But I promise I WILL get better at updating this! So, enjoy! :P**

The elevator dinged and Katie stepped out. She would be meeting Kyle in the Palm Woods Park, although she _really_ didn't want to. She would much rather spending her time with James, her _boyfriend_. Not her ex.

"It's just an assignment. Just get it over with girl." She said to herself, before making her way outside.

To get to the park it took about five minutes, so she spent this time going over small talk in her head. What was she supposed to say to Kyle for a few hours? She had no clue. And before she knew it, she was standing about ten feet away from the table that he was sitting at.

Katie took a deep breath before approaching him, wearing a polite smile. "Hey Kyle." She said sweetly. He looked up, and instantly smiled.

"Katie, hey!" All was silent for a minute, with just standing there and looking around. Kyle noticed and quickly stood up. "Please, sit down." He pulled out her chair for her.

"Oh, no. That's not necessary." She said, motioning to his kind, yet sort of romantic gesture.

"No, I insist." He said. She hesitated before reluctantly sitting down. He pushed it in and sat down in his own chair, directly across from her.

"So, I guess we should get started, huh?" Katie said awkwardly.

"Yeah." He said, leaning down and getting books out of his bag. She sighed. This wasn't right. She hated being so awkward with him, when they were so close. She loved him at a time, and she was pretty sure she still did. But she knew she loved James more, even if her oblivious boyfriend didn't even know it.

Kyle came back up, setting the books on the table and opening them. And then they got to work.

_~0~0~0~0~_

An hour later, Katie and Kyle sat at the same table. But now they were laughing and reminiscing memories. They had finished the project a while back, and now they were just catching up.

"Remember when we took that midnight ride to the ocean and you fell into the water?" Kyle said, laughing.

"Not true! I didn't just fall, _you_ pushed me!" Katie laughed.

Kyle shook his head. "Oh, right." They continued to laugh, but in the bushes behind them James was scowling.

There he sat, buried in the green with his tree hat on. His knees started to hurt from crouching for so long, but that wasn't anything compared to the jealousy that was consuming him.

He watched as Kyle said something, and Katie threw her head back and laughed. "They're having _way_ too good of a time!" James thought angrily.

Several times through the session he thought about springing up and punching Kyle square in the face. But he knew that if he did, Katie would be furious. She already told him not to spy, but James being James just _had_ to.

But what happened next was when he finally lost it. Kyle suddenly leaned over and held Katie's hand, in a _very_ romantic way. But she didn't even time to react before James jumped up. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, hopping the bushes and coming over to them.

Katie saw him and pulled her hand away sharply. "James? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on this one!" Her jabbed his finger at Kyle, who was red in the face. "I just knew he would try and pull something!"

"No, it's obvious why you're here. I mean, why are you here _spying_ on us? Even when I told you not to!" Katie said, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Please, you can't tell me what to do." James scoffed, before glaring at Kyle again.

"Oh can't I?" She asked, standing up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, so they could talk in private.

"Katie, let go! I have to go beat that punk up!" James said, making to get to Kyle. But Katie pushed him back.

"James! I told you I was _studying_ with Kyle!"

"Oh, really? Cause from what I saw, you two were having a jolly good time thinking about the old days!"

"How long were you watching us?"

"The whole time." He muttered.

"Then you know that we spent more than half the time doing the assignment! God, why do you have to be so difficult?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I'm only difficult because _you_ are so innocent!"

"What? You and I both know that I'm not innocent." She scoffed.

"When it comes to negotiating music contracts, yes. But when it comes to love you know nothing!"

"That's not true! I know plenty to be dating you!"

"You have good taste, I'll admit that." Katie rolled her eyes, before taking a deep breath.

"Look, yelling is going to get us nowhere. But I have a question."

"What?" he snapped.

"Why don't you trust me enough to work with Kyle for school? Do you really think I would be unfaithful?"

At this, James's eyes softened. He sighed, before looking into her eyes. "No, of course not. I just didn't want him to do anything. You're _my_ girlfriend, but for some reason I don't think he's getting the message." He cast a look at Kyle, who was still sitting at that table.

"But it's not like I would let him do anything. Geez, you guys always think we girls are so helpless. But if you _really_ knew me, you would know that I would kick his ass. And no, I'm not talking about his uncle's pet donkey."

James chuckled. "I do know that." Then he sighed again. "I don't know. I just didn't want you to leave me. I really l-" He was about to say love, when he cut himself off. She looked at him with hopeful eyes, waiting for him to say it. "I really like you."

He should've just snapped her heart right there. She loved him, couldn't he see that? Why was he so stupid? But he didn't seem to be at that moment, for he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I mean that you're special to me. You're the first girl I've dated that I actually care about."

She stared at him for another moment before smiling, although it was weak. "Right. I guess I just was too angry, that's all." She said softly, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, before wrapping his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes shining with tears. She quickly closed them, with fear of the tears falling out. He then pulled away, and smiled at her. "Come on, you guys are done with that stupid project anyway right?"

She nodded and he took her hand, entwining their fingers. And for some reason, at that moment she felt a little better. Maybe it was too early for the 'L' word, and she was just being foolish. She showed a real smile this time, and they walked out of the bushes again.

As soon as Kyle saw them, he stood up. Katie looked at James, let go of his hand, and went over to the table. "I'm sorry for…him." She said, ushering her head to James.

"It's alright." Kyle said, although she could tell that he was unhappy. She smiled awkwardly at him and grabbed her bag off the chair, before going back to James. She held his hand again and they went back to the apartment, but something would be eating at Katie's mind for the rest of that night. She just knew it.

**So obviously they just hit a mile stone in their relationship. James isn't able to trust her that well, and Katie isn't able to get past him not admitting his love for her just yet. How will they get through? :P**

**Don't worry, they won't break up. Any time soon… Mwahaha! XD**

**Read&review! Haha :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_It's the only life you've got_

_So you've gotta live it Big Time!_

As soon as the band finished, they looked through the window to their producer. Gustavo stood up and walked into the recording studio, Kelly right behind him.

"Boys! That was excellent." Kendall and James high fived and he continued. "That's why, I've scheduled a concert in Madison Square Garden on Saturday."

"What?" The four boys exclaimed together.

Kelly smiled. "Yes. Your plane leaves tomorrow, so I suggest packing. Now." She didn't have to say anymore. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James all ran for the door, laughing and talking loudly. But before he left, James turned around.

"Wait!" He said quickly.

"What now?" Gustavo responded, sounding slightly irritated.

"Are we allowed to bring, I don't know…another person?"

Gustavo just looked at him but Kelly smiled knowingly. She took a step towards James and said, "And is this person Katie by any chance?"

James shifted his eyes before looking at her again. "Yes." He said with a hopeful expression on his face.

Kelly and Gustavo exchanged glances before the producer sighed. "Fine, you can bring your girlfriend. But you still have to be focused!"

James smiled brightly. "Thank you!" Then he ran out of the studio, back to the Palm Woods.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Back at the apartment Katie sat on the couch, her computer in her lap. She pretended to be working on her English assignment, but her mind was far away. Finally after fifteen minutes of staring at a blank screen, she sighed and looked away. One, she was getting a headache. And two, she couldn't stop thinking about the events that had happened that day.

She had to work with Kyle, but James just wouldn't leave them alone. He wouldn't trust her. And to top it all off, he said he liked her. Sure she felt fine when holding his hand. But when he let go to work with Gustavo and the boys, the feeling of doubt came back.

Didn't she mean more to him than like? She knew for a fact that she was in love with him, but he obviously didn't see it. Or he didn't feel the same way. She didn't know.

Suddenly she shook her head. She was being stupid. She had never been one of those girls who obsessed over a guy before, and she wasn't going to start. Sighing, she put her laptop on the coffee table and stood up. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, taking a big gulp and letting the cold liquid run down her throat. She never knew why, but water always made her feel slightly better. She was just weird in that way.

All of a sudden, the front door opened. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walked in, talking loudly and laughing about God knows what. But Katie could see that they were really happy about something.

"Hey guys." Katie chuckled, setting the water bottle down on the counter. The three boys, not including her boyfriend, just nodded at her and sat down on the couch.

James came over and pecked her lips, before saying, "We have something to tell you." He tried to hold back a smile when saying this.

"What?" All he did was take her hand and lead her over to the couch, where the rest of the band was. Katie then noticed that her mom came into the room as well.

"Okay, we have big news." Carlos started. Katie and her mom exchanged glances, before looking at the band again. By this time, the boys were all standing in a line in front of Katie and Mrs. Knight, who were sitting on the couch.

"And that is…" Katie started.

"Big Time Rush is going to perform in Madison Square Garden this Saturday!" They all exclaimed together.

"No way!" Katie smiled excitedly as she stood up. She wrapped her arms around James before saying, "I'm so happy for you guys!" They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"When do you leave?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Kendall responded. Then he looked at the other guys. "So we should probably pack like Kelly said."

They all left the room, leaving James and Katie alone. Her arms were still around his neck and his around her waist.

"Wow, it's so sudden." Katie chuckled. Although James could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"There's more." He smiled. She cocked her head to the side and he continued, moving his face closer so his forehead rested against hers. "I asked Gustavo if we can bring someone with us. Like a groupie or something." She chuckled. "And he said yes."

Finally realization hit her. "Wait, do you mean-"

"I want you to come with us." James finished for her, smiling again. She laughed and hugged him, practically jumping up and down. He laughed as well and she pulled away, kissing him.

Suddenly she stopped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" James asked, looking at her curiously.

"Do you _really_ want me to come with you and the band?" At this James sighed. "I mean, I'm your girlfriend. And I know how important it is for you guys to hang out, with just guys."

"You're right, it is important. But it would much more important _to me_ if you came. I don't want to be away from you, even if it is just for a week or so." Katie still looked unsure, so he moved closer. "Please?"

After a moment, Katie laughed. "Well of course I want to go, you idiot!" He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by Katie's lips on his.

**Yay, they're going to New York! **

**But I need to warn all you readers. I feel the story is kind of slow going. And what's a good read without some DRAMA in it? So be prepared for the "D" word in chapters to come. I'm just saying…**

**Haha, anyway read&review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

The alarm clock rang, but it didn't awake the girl sleeping in the bed. Katie had already been awake _long_ before.

She jumped up and ran into the other room, where her mom was sitting at the counter. She was currently sipping her mug of coffee as Katie skipped over and poured herself some while humming "Halfway There."

"Wow, someone's happy this morning." Mrs. Knight chuckled as she set her cup down.

Katie looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why wouldn't I be? We're going to New York!" she laughed before taking a drink of her own coffee.

"Yes, yes I know it's exciting. But Katie-" her mom started as she walked over to her daughter. "I want you to be careful."

Katie just rolled her eyes and smiled to the side, but her mom shook her head. "I mean it. New York is a _big _city. Not to mention all the parties the guys will inevitably go to."

"Mom, relax." Katie reassured. "LA is a big city, and you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. My _brother_ will be there, remember? Also James."

Mrs. Knight looked at her for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right. It's probably just my motherly instincts or something."

Katie smiled. "If it will make you feel better I'll carry pepper spray everywhere I go, okay?"

"Thank you." Her mom said, hugging her. Katie just laughed.

Right then a door opened behind them, revealing James and Kendall. Katie pulled away from her mom and smiled at her boyfriend as he came over to her.

"Good morning Gorgeous." James said as he pecked her on the lips.

"I was going to say the same to you." Katie smiled before walking to her bedroom door. Although before she went in, she looked back at him and winked, then disappeared inside.

He smiled at the closed door, after turning toward Kendall and Mrs. Knight, who were talking about the upcoming trip.

"What up morning people?" Carlos yawned as he entered the kitchen, Logan following behind.

"Here." Mrs. Knight said as she handed each boy a plate loaded with eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Whoa! What's the occasion?" Carlos exclaimed, is eyes lighting up at the sight.

"You four are traveling across the country! You _need_ to be properly fed!" she said sternly. The realization hit her. "Oh, Katie get out here!" she called.

"Why?" they all heard her call back.

"You need to eat breakfast!"

"Coming!" Moments later she came out with suitcase in hand, makeup on and fully clothed. She was only wearing a hoodie and jeans, but James thought she looked beautiful. No matter what she did, she had that effect on him.

Mrs. Knight placed a plate in front of her as she dropped her bag down next to the others. "So, when do we leave exactly?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Nine o'clock." Kendall replied with a mouthful of bacon.

"Lovely." She said sarcastically as he spit bits of food everywhere. He made a face at her, where she just chuckled and ate her own breakfast.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Alright, are you all ready to go?" Mrs. Knight asked while she fussed over her son.

"Mom!" he exclaimed, stopping her. Then his said in a softer voice, "We're fine. You don't have to worry!"

"You sound just like your sister." Mrs. Knight responded. Katie raised her head from her and James' conversation at the mention of her name, before going back to her boyfriend.

"Then that means we're both smart! We were taught well." Kendall reassured. Mrs. Knight sighed and hugged him, already missing all of them.

Kendall hugged back before letting go and turning to say goodbye to Jo.

Meanwhile Logan and Camille were saying their goodbyes. "Make sure you call me every night!" Camille said, looking up at him.

"I promise I will." Logan smiled. She smiled back and raised her hand up. He closed his eyes, ready for a slap. But all he felt was her tender fingers on his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She realized his confusion and chuckled. "I decided you needed a break." With that he smiled and pulled her into a kiss, holding her close. After a few moments they separated, seeing as it was time for the band, and Katie, to go.

They all waved bye as they walked to the security gate, where they met Gustavo and Kelly.

"Dogs, you made it! Now hurry, you're slow enough as it is!" He turned and walked through security with Kelly at his side, like always.

"Wow, I can _really_ feel the love." James muttered to Katie, who chuckled.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Finally they were all on the plane, ready to leave for New York. James and Katie sat together, of course, with Kendall on her other side. In the row across from them sat Kelly and Gustavo with Carlos and Logan.

Katie stared out the window, her eyes bright. James noticed and held her hand, grasping her attention.

"You ready?" he smiled.

She nodded. "Of course. I've never been to the big apple before!"

"Never?" he asked. He just assumed because Kendall had.

"Nope. But I'm glad I can spend my first time with you." she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at her lovingly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. And at that moment, the plane lifted into the air, taking them away from Los Angeles and to New York.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a _long_ flight. All the way from California to New York, it was bound to wear anyone out. And that's exactly what happened to everyone…except Carlos of course.

He was the first one out of security, looking around happily. "Yes! New York again!" He exclaimed as everyone came to meet him.

"You seem happy." Katie said groggily. She had just woken up from the plane.

"I am! I'm ready to see the sights; like Lady Liberty, Time Square and the Empire State Building!" Carlos smiled, practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah? I'm ready to see the bed!" Kendall said. He was obviously grouchy from the uncomfortable plane ride.

Carlos just looked at all of them, finally realizing how tired they were. "Oh, right." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll see all of that…tomorrow." Katie smiled weakly, scratching her head.

Carlos just nodded in response before they made their way through the crowded airport, ignoring fans who were coming up to them. Eventually it got so bad that they were practically sprinting, trying to find their reserved limo.

They finally reached it and huddled inside, all out of breath. "Geez, I'd hate to be that famous!" Katie exclaimed, staring out the tinted windows at the rabid fans.

"Eh, you get used to it." Logan said, as if it were no big deal. Katie shook her head and leaned it against the window as the limo started driving.

"So, where are we staying?" Kendall asked Kelly.

"Hm, let me check." She said, pulling out her phone. After a few seconds, she smiled and said, "The Plaza!"

"Yes!" The four boys said together.

"What's so great about the Plaza?" Katie asked, not even lifting her head or opening her eyes.

"It's just about the _greatest_ hotel in all of New York!" Carlos said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Katie mumbled, but she was dozing off. James looked at her and smiled, before turning to talk to Logan.

_~0~0~0~0~_

About fifteen minutes later, they were in an elevator at the Plaza on their way up to their rooms. Katie was so tired she was standing there with her eyes closed, swaying softly. The only thing holding her up was James, who had his arms around her.

They were both in the back of the small elevator, the others too consumed in conversation to hear them. She smiled and laughed softly, "Hmm, thanks keeping me up James."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, you'll be in bed soon. Their beds are the comfiest!"

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Actually, I'm kinda starting to wake up. Although I'm sure as soon as I hit the mattress I'll be out."

He nodded in agreement just as the doors opened. They all walked, slowly, down the hallway to a pair of four rooms. Two were across from the other two, and the group stopped.

"So, how do we split up?" Kendall asked, looking at the doors.

Kelly sighed. "Well, we figured me in one room, Gustavo in the other, you three," she pointed to Kendall, Carlos and Logan, "in one with James and Katie in the last one."

As she said the last part, James and Katie's heads snapped up while Kendall yelled, "WHAT?"

"Shh!" Kelly scolded, pointing to the rooms around them. "People are sleeping!"

"Yes, but James and _my _baby sister in a room _together_?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "I don't think so!"

"I just thought-" Kelly began.

Katie scoffed and stepped out of James' arms, coming closer to Kendall. "First of all, I'm not a baby! Second," she turned around to Kelly, "James and I sharing a room is no big deal. Now we're going to bed, so goodnight everybody!"

She grabbed James' hand and unlocked the door, pulling him inside and ignoring Kendall's protests. But as soon as the door shut, they stood in the dark, not saying a word.

After a few seconds Katie turned on the light and threw her suitcase on the _one_ king-sized bed, leaving James standing by the door.

She just looked at the bed, conflicting thoughts in her mind. Was she and James _really_ going to share a bed? Sleep with him? She had no idea if she was ready or not. Sure, she had thought about it before. But now that she _could_…She felt her heart speed up.

Suddenly James' voice snapped her back. "Katie? Are you okay?" He asked, coming over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, although her eyes didn't leave the bed. He noticed and thought for a moment, looking around the room.

When his gaze landed on the corner, he smiled and said, "So, I'll take the couch and you the bed?"

This caused her to look at him, her eyebrows scrunched together. "What? No, I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"But you didn't ask." He smirked, grabbing his suitcase and setting it down next to the sofa.

She watched him and said, "James, I can't let you do that." He stood up straight again and looked at her. "I mean, you're the one who needs a good night sleep. You have to perform on stage, and you need your energy to sing and do those flippy things you do and-"

Suddenly she was cut off by his lips on hers. Too surprised to respond, she let him kiss her for a moment before kissing back. After a few seconds he pulled away and she just stared at him.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking up at him.

"To get you to stop talking." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Also, I _want _you to take the bed. Do it for me, please?" He pouted childishly, and she laughed and pushed his arm playfully.

She looked unsure at first, before reluctantly nodding. He smiled and kissed her cheek, before going back to where he was going to sleep for the night.

She, being as tired as she was, just laid down on the bed in her hoodie and jeans. He grabbed a blanket and pillow from the dresser and threw them on the couch, laying down on them.

After a few minutes of silence, he whispered her name. She didn't even open her eyes, but replied with a "Hmm?"

"Why did you give in so easily to the room situation?" He knew it was a risky question, but he wanted to know.

She just sighed and said, "I didn't want to start anything. I could tell we were all tired, except for Carlos of course. And it's late, so why fight?"

There was another reason, but she was asleep before he could ask.

**I am so sorry about the long gaps between updates! It's just exams are coming up, so I've been pretty busy!**

**But this story is STILL going, so please don't give up on me yet! And to those of you who have been reading all this time, you are truly wonderful! :)**

**Read&review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Katie woke up on the comfiest bed she'd ever slept in. She sat up and stretched her arms out, yawning. It took her a moment to process where she was, but when her eyes landed on a sleeping James on the couch she immediately smiled.

He looked so peaceful when he wasn't awake, Katie laughed to herself at it. He was always so full of energy and life, which she was absolutely in love with. But she also loved when he slept, being calm and silent.

"You have no idea how crazy I am about you." She whispered to herself, looking at her boyfriend. She then stood up and quietly walked over to the door, closing it behind her.

She walked next door and gently knocked on it. She heard a groan from behind it, so she put her face up close to the door and quietly said, "Kendall, it's me. Open up!"

After a few seconds and hearing a crash, Kendall opened the door to her. His hair was all messed up and he was only wearing pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"What's up?" he asked groggily, blinking his eyes rapidly to wake up more.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to apologize for last night." By then he was more conscious, and her response caught his attention.

"For _what_, exactly?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes and said, "For agreeing so quickly to sharing a room with James and not taking your opinion into account." He raised his eyebrows. "I just didn't want to argue with you too late, so I said the first thing that came to my mind."

He sighed. "I might've…overreacted a little."

"A _little_?" she chuckled, but he just ignored her.

"But I had good reason to! You're going to be sharing a room with a guy, and you're my baby sis-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there!" she said, putting a hand up to silence him. "I may be your _younger_ sister, but I'm not a baby!"

"Well, to me you still are!" he defended. "And even though James is one of my best friends, I'm not quite comfortable with it."

She sighed. "Why? I'm almost nineteen! I'll have to experience these things sooner or later!"

He scrunched his face up at that. "Okay, stop! You don't need to say _that_!" she laughed at his reaction, earning a glare from him. "By the way, how did you guys…you know…?"

She nodded her head, understanding what he meant. "He gave me the bed while he slept on the couch." Kendall smiled; glad his friend was at least being a gentleman. "Which I think should've been the other way around! _He_ has to have good nights' rests, not me!" Katie said.

Kendall waved her off. "Oh, he'll be fine! Well, as long as he doesn't try anything…"

"Kendall!" she exclaimed. He put his hands up and chuckled. "You know James, he won't."

"I know, I know. But just in case." Kendall said, before yawning.

Katie saw and said, "You still seem tired. Just go to bed and we'll talk more later."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna try to get a few more-"

Just then Kelly came out of her own room, fully dressed with her phone in her hand. "Rise and shine everybody!"

Kendall outwardly groaned, causing Katie to smile sheepishly. "Sorry." She said, before turning to Kelly. "So, what's in store for today?"

"Well, first I need to get the guys up." She said, walking to Katie and James' room.

"Oh, I can get him up." Katie suggested.

Kelly smiled at her. "Thanks. It takes about an hour to get Gustavo up anyway!" They both laughed before Kelly disappeared into his room and Katie into her own.

She walked over to James and sat on the couch, gently shaking him. "James? It's time to get up."

He stirred in his sleep and mumbled something about a monkey stealing his lucky comb. She laughed and shook him again, causing him to slowly awake.

"Mmm, Katie?" he asked, squinting at her.

She smiled down at him and said, "Kelly wants everyone up. Come on Sleeping Beauty."

He chuckled before groaning into his pillow, slowly getting up. She stood and walked into the bathroom, changing out of her airplane clothes and into fresh new ones. After getting ready for the day, she came out again to see James standing there with nothing on but a pair of jeans.

She stopped, just looking at his perfectly toned abs. He noticed and chuckled, grabbing a shirt and walking over to her. "Enjoying the view?" he asked playfully.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Move, I have to get my phone before we go." But when she made to walk passed him, he just stood in her way. She tried around him, but he wouldn't budge. "James, we have to go!" she laughed.

He suddenly picked her up, tickling her. She broke into a fit of laughter, trying to get out of his grip. But of course he was stronger than her.

"James! You're insane…let me go!" she said between laughs, making him laugh as well.

"If I'm so insane, then maybe I should do this!" he said, tickling her sides and making her laugh harder, trying desperately to get out of his arms.

This continued for another minute, them ending up on the floor with each other. What made them stop was hearing Gustavo's yelling out in the hallway.

They both looked at each other, before smiling and stifling their laughter. He quickly kissed her before standing and holding out a hand, helping her up. They then walked out to everyone standing in the hall.

"What took you so long?" Logan asked as James closed the door.

"Nothing, just James being annoying _again_." Katie said, grinning. James mirrored her expression as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, that's so cute! Now let's GO!" Gustavo yelled sarcastically, starting down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked Kelly, who was looking down at her phone.

"Rehearsal for Madison Square Garden. The show is in a few days and they'll need all the practice they can get!" The guys all stopped and looked at her. She noticed and said, "I'm just saying!"

"That's fine; I just hope we don't get mulled by fans again." Katie said as they entered the lobby. And right on cue a group of crazy fan girls came running at them.

James, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Kelly and Gustavo all ran for the outside limo, where Freight Train was waiting. They all climbed in and the chauffer quickly got the engine started, driving down the street.

Katie laughed as she looked back at the girls surrounding Freight Train. The guys all caught their breath and she turned around again, her back against the seat.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Katie sighed as she stood by the food table backstage. She watched as James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall all prepared for the big concert that Saturday. She loved watching them perform, but they were there for almost five hours by then.

Just then a worker walked by. "Excuse me; do you know what time it is?" Katie asked him, desperate for an answer.

"Yeah, it's half passed three." He said before walking away.

"Thank you!" she called after him, sighing again and leaning on the table. Suddenly a woman with a camera crew came up to her. Katie looked at them with raised eyebrows before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, are you Katie Knight?" The woman asked eagerly.

Katie cleared her throat. "Uh, yes." Then she crossed her arms. "Wait, depends who's asking." She said stubbornly.

The woman laughed flakily and turned to her crew. "Isn't she hilarious?" They all nodded and the woman looked at her again. "I'm Lisa Durnstein from Hollywood TV. Surely you've heard of it?"

Katie looked her up and down. She _had_ heard of it, but she knew these kinds of people too well. All they were looking for was juicy gossip on none other than Big Time Rush. "Yeah, I've heard of it. But that _still_ doesn't explain why you're here."

Lisa laughed again, making Katie irritated. "We're here because we were wondering if you wanted to do an interview with us." She then went closer to Katie. "Word on the street is you're dating a certain _James Diamond_, hmm?"

She smiled at Katie, making her nod. "Yes, I am."

"Perfect!" Lisa exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "So, about the interview…"

"Look, I don't know about-" Katie began.

"She'll do it!" Kelly said, butting in. Katie looked at her with wide eyes as Lisa smiled again.

"Great! How's…tomorrow at four?" Lisa asked hopefully.

Katie, with her arms still crossed, came over to the reporter and eyed her suspiciously. "You seem to have this _all_ figured out, huh?" she asked, but Kelly just moved her out of the way.

"Tomorrow at four is perfect. Let me just give you our hotel and number." Kelly said, writing something down and giving it to her.

Lisa gave the paper to one of her crew members and smiled at them again. "Great! See you then!" With that, they were gone.

"Um, Kelly?" Katie asked after they were gone. "What was that?" she exclaimed, motioning in the direction where they left.

"Look, I know you don't want to do the interview." Katie nodded, but she still continued. "But it could be great publicity for BTR! We need it!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. But Lisa what's-her-name only wants to know about my relationship with James!"

Kelly waved her off. "Trust me, it's a good move." She looked down at her phone and walked away, leaving behind a fuming Katie.

"_Oh_, it'll be a _good_ move alright." Katie said irritably, leaning against the food table again.

**Okay, first of all; sorry for the long wait! I just don't know what went on, I kinda hit a dry spell with this! But no more! Haha**

**Read&review please! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

"I still don't know about this." Katie told Kelly once they were back at the hotel. "I mean, that reporter seemed a little…suspicious. It's like she had something on me that she just can't wait to use!"

"Look, I know you're nervous about it. But it'll be fine!" Kelly said. "She's just going to ask you a few questions about your relationship with BTR."

"You mean my relationship with James." Katie muttered, looking to the side.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"I just don't want this to come between my boyfriend and me." Katie said truthfully, looking Kelly right in the eye.

"What do you think she'll say?" Kelly asked, now her full attention on the young brunette.

Katie threw her arms up. "I don't know, something! Something bad!"

Kelly sighed and put her arms on Katie's shoulders. "Please, just go along with it. I promise if the interview goes too far, I'll stop it. Okay?"

Katie hesitated before nodding, making Kelly smile. "Thank you!" She turned back to her phone. "Now just put it out of your mind for tonight, there's nothing to worry about!"

Katie sighed and walked back to her room, still unsure about it. She had such an uneasy feeling about it, yet she had no idea why. This wouldn't be her first interview ever, so she shouldn't be so worried. Still, that didn't change her mind at all.

She opened the door and found her phone on the small nightstand next to the bed, flipping it open to see about a million messages from her mom.

"Mom." She groaned, scrolling through them. Her mom was always so worried about every little thing. Suddenly Katie's head shot up. Maybe _that_ was why she was so worried about the interview?

Katie threw her phone on the bed and walked out, going into Kendall's room where all the guys were. They all sat around, basically doing nothing. But as soon as she arrived, they all looked up and smiled.

"Katie!" Logan exclaimed.

"Great, something to do." Carlos said as she closed the door.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" She chuckled, turning to face him.

His eyes went wide. "I-I just meant that we can t-talk to you and-"

"Carlos, relax!" Katie laughed, patting his helmeted head.

"Yeah, stop harassing my girlfriend." James chuckled; throwing his deck of cards at him and making them go everywhere.

"Hello? She was my _little sister_ first!" Kendall pointed out from across the room.

"Just go back to texting Jo." Katie waved him off, sitting in James' lap. That made the three guys laugh at their band mate.

"Kendall loves Jo!" Carlos taunted, pointing at him. Kendall rolled his eyes, but went back to his phone nonetheless.

"So, how was rehearsal today?" Katie asked, looking from James to the others.

"What do you mean? You were there." Logan said.

"Yeah, I know. But I was in the back the whole time; I had no idea what you guys were actually _doing_." Katie pointed out.

"Right." Logan said sheepishly.

"Well, we went through the usual. You know; Gustavo yelling at us, calling us dogs, yelling at us some more." James said, making the others nod.

Katie chuckled. "Hmm, sounds fun!"

"Hey, pass me the last pudding cup?" Carlos said, turning to Logan who was closest to the fridge.

"What? No way!" Logan replied.

"Why?" Carlos asked, looking seriously confused.

"Because I already called it." Logan explained matter-of-factly, taking the pudding and opening it. Carlos' eyes grew wide and he stood up.

"The pudding shall be mine!" He yelled, before lunging at Logan. They began to fight over it, making Kendall finally look up from his phone.

"Aw, guys. Come on!" He said, trying to get them off of each other.

Meanwhile across the room, James said to Katie. "Why don't we leave?" They stood up and he led her to the door.

"Wait, aren't you gonna try to stop them?" Katie asked, pointing to the commotion going on just behind them.

James looked over and shrugged. "Eh, Kendall's got it."

Katie looked back to see that Kendall clearly did_ not_ have it, but she chuckled and followed James anyway. The guys were still fighting when the door closed, leaving James and Katie in the hallway.

They walked back into their room, where Katie sighed. "So, what do you want to do?"

James shrugged again. "Maybe get some shut eye? Kelly urged us today that we should go to bed earlier. Who does she think she is, our mom?"

Katie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, maybe she's right." James nodded and went toward the couch, where Katie's face fell. "James, I still don't feel right about you on the couch. I mean, I'd be happy to-"

"Katie!" James laughed, coming back over to her. "I already said I was fine sleeping there! Please, don't worry about me."

She sighed. He could tell she still wasn't convinced, so he gently kissed her. She'd never admit it, but his kisses always made her melt and give in to pretty much anything.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and what started out as a few simple pecks turned into something more…heated.

"Hmm, or we could do this." Katie said against his lips, making him chuckle. He gently laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

But right when they were going farther, something vibrated underneath of them. They both jumped up, slightly out of breath from what they were just doing.

"What was that?" James asked, looking around for the source of the interruption.

Katie was confused as well for a minute, before she slapped a hand to her forehead. She groaned and turned around, finding her phone in the covers. James looked over her shoulder, realization hitting him when he saw what it was.

Meanwhile Katie flipped her phone open, reading the newest text.

_I know what you two are doing in there. Cool it down! ;) -Kendall_

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed, showing the message to James. He read it too and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Amazing. Even when he's not in the room, he finds a way to stop us!" Katie chuckled, looking at the message once more before closing her phone.

"Yeah, well maybe it's for the best? We should be getting to bed now anyway." James said, although she could tell he was frustrated with Kendall as much as she was.

Katie sighed and nodded, putting her phone down on the nightstand. Although when she turned around again, her lips were met with his right away. After a sweet, seven second long kiss, he pulled away and smiled. "Sweet dreams." He said before getting off the bed and walking over to the couch.

She shook her head and laughed before lying down in bed. "You too." She called over to him. He smiled once more at her before lying down on the couch, Katie turning off the light after him.

**Wow, am I ACTUALLY updating this? Haha I am so sorry for the long wait! Hopefully it won't happen too often! Please forgive me? :P**

**Anyway, here's just something little to hold you off for a SHORT while! I already have the whole story planned out, so don't worry! Haha**

**Read&review! I need to know what you awesome people think and IF I should keep going? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Katie woke up the next day to find the couch empty. _"James must have already left."_ She thought as she stood up, walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later there was an anxious knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" She called as she turned the bathroom light off and opened the door.

Kelly didn't even hesitate to walk in, her eyes glued to her phone. "Why don't you just come on in?" Katie asked sarcastically, closing the door.

Kelly turned around and finally looked at her. "Is that what you're wearing? You're going to be on camera, Katie!"

Katie nodded. "I know. I was in the middle of getting ready before I was so rudely _interrupted_." She said matter-of-factly, going over to the dresser that currently held her clothes.

"Oh. Good then!" Kelly smiled. "For a second there I thought you were going to protest not doing this interview."

"Why? Is that an option?" Katie asked hopefully, sorting through her clothes.

"Haha, very funny. But no." Kelly stated. "Hollywood TV means business. They're one of the biggest networks in the world, up there with E!."

"Yeah yeah, I know. And if I do this interview it means good PR with Big Time Rush." Katie repeated as her shirt went over her head.

"Exactly!" Kelly smiled. "I guess if I say something about a hundred times it _finally_ starts to sink in!"

"Now who's the funny one?" Katie asked sarcastically, putting the back of her earing on. Kelly chuckled as Katie turned around, facing her. "There. How's this for the camera?"

Kelly nodded. "Great." Then her eyes traveled up to Katie's face. "And I'm sure they'll have a professional make up team there."

Katie gaped her mouth at her, but Kelly just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room behind her.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The limo that held Katie and Kelly pulled up to the same lot that BTR was rehearsing in. Katie looked confused as she stepped out of the vehicle. "Wait, what are we doing here?"

"Lisa Durnstein, the interviewer, thought it would be a good idea to do the interview near the boys." Katie just looked at her, where Kelly waved her off. "Don't give me that look. She's a pro, she knows what she's doing."

Katie sighed and reluctantly followed Kelly into the building. They walked down a hallway, one that passed the stage where the boys were.

James caught Katie's eye and she waved at him. He smiled at her, but just then she was pulled into another room. His smile faltered, but he brushed it off like it was nothing and went back to preparing.

Katie was automatically greeted by the same nasty smelling perfume, tacky makeup wearing bleach blond woman who approached her just the day before. "Lisa, hello!" Katie said through her (fake) smile.

"Oh, I'm just fine!" Lisa laughed annoyingly. When she turned her back, Katie rolled her eyes. And that earned an elbow bump from Kelly.

"So, shall we get started?" Lisa asked, sitting down in one of the two chairs.

Katie nodded and sat down too, then was bombarded by three people with makeup. She coughed as a cloud of powder was thrown in her face, but she restrained from smacking them away and just sat there.

"That's better!" Lisa smiled, when she saw the result of Katie's makeup. Katie laughed politely and Lisa turned to camera behind her. "Okay, we're rolling in five, four, three, two…"

The lights dimmed a bit and Lisa smiled brilliantly into the lens. "Hello, I'm Lisa Durnstein from Hollywood TV. We are currently backstage of the famous band _Big Time Rush's_ rehearsal for their show in Madison Square Garden coming up! But we decided to sit down with a person close to the boys, Kendall Knight's own little sister Katie Knight!"

Lisa turned back to Katie. "So, let's start with how you are today."

Katie chuckled and smiled. "I'm very good, thank you." She was way too good at this.

Lisa smiled even more. "That's good to hear. Now, and I'm sure you get asked this constantly, but what is it like to have a brother in such a successful band?"

Katie shrugged. "I mean, it gets tiring some times. He just went on a tour and that was period where I didn't see him for _two years_. Sure we e-mailed each other and called every other night, but it wasn't the same as having him there _with_ me, you know?"

Lisa nodded. "But, it's definitely cool. I get to go to places most girls my age only _wish_ of going. And I'm very grateful for that. But most of all, I'm proud of my brother. He started out not even wanting to be a performer, but a hockey player!"

"Yes, Kendall was very passionate about that sport, wasn't he?" Lisa asked.

Katie smiled. "It was all he ever talked about when we were younger. But when he's on stage, I can tell he's truly happy. And I'm glad he found his calling."

Lisa smiled again. "Now, could you tell us exactly how they got their start? How did this band come to be?"

Katie laughed as she looked down at her lap. "It's actually a funny story. You see, he and the guys have been friends ever since preschool. And they all played hockey in high school. But James had wanted to be a performer. He _knew_ that's what he wanted to do.

So when he found out that Gustavo Rocque, their current producer, was coming to our hometown to find a new celebrity, he jumped on the chance. But he couldn't do it without the others, so they went with him to the audition.

But the weird thing was, Gustavo turned all of them down…except Kendall. He wanted my brother to go with him to Hollywood and become the next 'big thing.' But Kendall wouldn't go without James, Carlos or Logan. So Gustavo _reluctantly_ agreed to make them a group and we all moved out here, to LA."

Lisa was quiet for a second, before smiling. "I must admit, that's quite a story Katie." Katie grinned, but Lisa wasn't done yet. "So, what you're saying is BTR got started _because_ of James Diamond?"

Katie nodded. "That's right."

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "And since we're talking about James, it's to my understanding that you're currently dating him?"

Katie knew that was why they wanted to talk to her. But she was too smart to be tricked into giving anything…personal away. So she smiled. "Yes, that's right."

Lisa smiled. "And how is that? I mean, you knew each other since you were young, correct?"

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Yes, but in my opinion that's better. I mean, I know him so well."

"Yes, but he's six years older, isn't he?" Lisa asked, leaning the microphone toward her.

"It's not illegal or anything, Lisa. I'm eighteen now." Katie reminded.

"Oh, of course! Don't get me wrong, I think you two make an adorable couple!" Lisa said.

"Thank you." Katie said, although it held a hint of suspicion in it.

"But how does Kendall feel about your relationship with James? I mean, his best friend is now with his sister…"

Katie swallowed before saying, "Kendall wasn't all the way on board with it, at first. But he's slowly becoming okay with it."

But Lisa didn't seem to care what Katie was saying. She just kept firing questions at Katie. "And have you two…you know?"

Katie's eyes went bigger. "Um, that's a _little_ personal don't you think?"

"Honey, this is an interview. We have to ask the _personal_ questions." Lisa reminded, smiling mischievously.

"Well, no. We haven't." Katie said uncomfortably. She heard Kelly shift behind her, but the interview still went on.

"Why not? I mean, you're both attractive. Is it him, or you?" Lisa asked.

"Look, just because we haven't done it doesn't mean we don't care about each other. We're just waiting for the right time." Katie stated, getting defensive.

"Katie, let me ask you something; do you love James?"

Katie hesitated before saying, "Well…yes. I do. I love James."

Lisa smiled for the billionth time. "Does he love you? He _is_ known to be a womanizer."

Katie was quiet as she thought back to all of the times she had with James. He seemed to care about her, even before they got together. But did he love her? He hadn't said it yet. She honestly didn't know.

"I..don't know." She said quietly. Lisa smiled in success as she finally got the proud Katie Knight, but then Kelly stepped in and took the microphone.

"Okay, I think that's enough." She said, telling the men to shut off the cameras.

"But we're just getting started." Lisa said, although her expression was already triumphant.

"No, we're just getting_ done_." Kelly said harshly.

Meanwhile Katie still just sat there, staring at the floor. She knew she loved him. But was he just leading her on? Did he pity her or something?

Suddenly, filled with a new anger, she stood up and walked out of the room. She searched the room with her eyes before spotting James by the snack table, talking to a few stage hands and Kendall. She glared before making her way over to him.

When he saw her walk over, he smiled. But she wasn't about to be fooled by his charming smile of intense eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked immediately, staring up at him.

His smile fell as he processed her question. "W-what?"

"You heard me. Do you love me, James?" She asked again. Everyone around them was totally silent as they waited for what James was going to say next.

He put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Katie, what happened in there?"

She just brushed him off. "James, just answer my question." She said, still staring up at him with fire in her eyes.

"Look, I can't answer that _here_. Can we talk somewhere else?" He pleaded, but she shook her head.

"No, you can say it in front of the people we know." She stated.

He chuckled in disbelief, looking to the side. "What is wrong with you? Why are you demanding this, it's not like you."

She scoffed. "It's not _like me_? What do _you_ know about me?"

He looked her in the eyes. "What? Katie, I'm your boyfriend! I know everything about you!"

"Do you love me?" She exclaimed, getting furious. She was now both hurt and mad, wondering why he couldn't admit it. Maybe he truly didn't, like she thought before.

He sighed and said in restrained calmness, "I can't do _this_ now." And with that he walked away, leaving behind a thoroughly stunned Katie just standing there.

**Whoa, what just happened? Haha Don't worry, it'll all work out in the end. Or will it…? :P**

**Read&review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Katie furiously wiped at her cheeks as she listened to Jo go on and on about how stupid James was. She loved her friend, she really did. But she couldn't deny that _she_ had been stupid as well.

"And I can't believe that he didn't say _anything_! I swear once you guys get back I'll-"

"Jo!" Katie exclaimed, cutting her blond friend short. "I know what he did was…" she breathed out. "Look, maybe I was stupid too."

"What? Katie, you didn't do anything wrong! It was _he_ who-"

"Yeah, but how could I just storm up to him and demand to know how he feels? I mean, that's not something I'd usually do! Remember when we vowed that we wouldn't become one of _those_ girls?"

"…Yeah."

"Maybe I'm at fault too." Katie said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Okay, you were probably a _little_ extreme. But Katie, you were hurt. Scratch that, you _are_ hurt! He hasn't told you what he feels for you!"

"It's not like I've said anything either." Katie admitted.

She could hear Jo sigh on the other end. "True, but you've made your feelings pretty clear, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Katie said, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt very interesting. Then she threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know, I just don't want him to feel like he _has_ to be with me, you know?"

"I get it. Trust me, I do. I guess the best thing you can do is talk with him. _Actually_ talk, not just shout at him." Jo explained, making Katie nod.

"You're right." Just then the hotel room door opened. Katie glanced up quickly before saying, "Oh, he's here. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" She heard Jo say before hanging up her cell, throwing it behind her on the bed. She then stood up, only to be greeted by Kelly.

She groaned. "What? I thought you were James!" She then reached for her phone. "I have to call Jo back-"

"Hold on." Kelly said in a firm tone, grabbing Katie's wrist to stop her. Katie, surprised and little frightened, quietly sat down on the bed.

Kelly sighed and sat down next to her. "Alright, I know you were upset. Lisa was _way_ out of line-"

"Out of line? She was being a-"

"Let me finish." Kelly stated, causing Katie to shut her mouth and listen.

"But you were wrong to do that to James." Kelly said, making Katie fill with rage. She noticed and quickly said, "You were right to be mad…with _Lisa_. But James didn't do anything wrong-"

"Don't tell me how to act around James!" Katie exclaimed, seething. "You have _no_ idea-"

"No, but I _do_ know that this concert coming up is important-"

"You care more about the stupid concert than our relationship?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Frankly, yes!" Kelly responded. "This is a big deal for BTR, something they've been working hard for! Not to mention the work Gustavo has put in."

Katie crossed her arms and looked away. "And I know you and James are…on the rocks right now. But can you _please_ suck it up until the show's over? Please, Katie, at least do it for your brother. If Big Time Rush nails this performance, their popularity will sky rocket! Think about how accomplished they will feel."

Katie was still silent, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. Kelly sighed and out a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I _do_ care about your happiness, Katie. You're just as important to me as the boys, but please forget your problems for a few days?"

Katie sighed and met her eyes again. "You're right. But I'll _only_ be doing it for the band. And I just…can't be in the same room with James for long until we talk things out."

"Hopefully that'll be now." A voice said from behind them. Both women turned to see James standing in the doorway, looking distant and uneasy.

"How long have you been standing there?" Katie asked, looking confused.

"Long enough." James admitted, pushing off the wall and walking over. He and Katie kept eye contact for a few seconds before Kelly stood up.

"I'll just…leave you two alone." She gathered her phone and left the room quickly.

Suddenly the room was filled with an awkward silence, something that normally didn't happen between the two of them. James shifted his weight from one to another as Katie scratched the back of her neck, not saying a word.

"So…can I just ask the obvious question?" James said, finally looking at her again.

Katie swallowed the small lump that had formed in her throat. "And what would that be?"

"Come on, Katie. You know-"

"No, I don't." Katie snapped, standing up. But when she did, she saw James sigh in frustration and look at the adjacent wall. So she took a deep breath and calmly said, "Don't worry, I'm not ready to start a fight either."

He looked at her again and shrugged. "Why did you do that? I mean, it wasn't-"

"Like me? I know." Katie shamefully admitted. "I know."

"Was it the interview?"

She pushed out a breath. "You know how interviewers can be, always demanding the personal questions and getting down _deep_. They irritate the Hell out of me."

"I know." James nodded in agreement. "But what did she say?"

"She asked me if I loved you." Katie blurted out. She slightly regretted it, but not enough to take it back. "And I said yes." She admitted quietly.

She saw James' posture stiffen. "Y-You did?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes. And then…she asked me if I thought _you _loved _me_."

He met her eyes again. "And what did you say?"

Katie shrugged, smiling dejectedly. "I told her I don't know. Because I don't."

James nodded, looking away again, and swallowed the saliva building up in his throat. After a few seconds of Katie staring at him through sad eyes, he said softly, "Wow, that _was_ a personal interview."

Katie processed his response, and then scoffed.

He looked back at her to see her grabbing her bag off the small nightstand. "So, the show is coming up. Best get to bed early if you want it to be a good one."

Her comment made him feel whip lash. How she could just change moods like that, he'd never know. "Katie-"

"I said we should get to bed." She stated, staring him down.

Now was his turn to scoff. "Why do you do that, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do what-"

"Keep your emotions pent up like that!" He exclaimed. "You have to say what you're feeling, Katie! Otherwise I have _no idea_!

"Keeping them pent up saves me from getting hurt." She said, almost accusingly. "Like just now, when all you said was "_Wow, that was personal_." She imitated him in a mocking manner at the end, causing him to scoff and look away.

"So what, you're just going to pretend this didn't happen?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Put up your walls like before?"

"Exactly." She gave him an icy look, one that he'd never seen before in her eyes. One that chilled him to the bone.

She then pushed passed him and headed for the bathroom, before sighing and turning around again. "I love you James. And I want this performance to be your best one yet, because it's important to you and the band."

He turned around to give her a look, one that she couldn't determine what he was thinking. "Katie-"

"But I'm hurt. I'll admit that right now. What you said, or _didn't _say…" She trailed off at the end, and James swore his heart cracked a little. She then looked back into his eyes and managed a weak smile.

"Just forget about me until this whole thing is over, okay? Focus on the lyrics, the dance moves, the fans…Focus on yourself, and break a leg. And I know that's a theater term and all." She chuckled, waving it off.

He slightly smiled, seeing the old Katie come back instead of this new one that was…frustrating. He just wanted things to be like they were, _before_ New York and the small incident with Kyle.

He was brought back to reality by hearing a door close. He looked up to no longer see Katie standing there.

He sighed and laid on the bed, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. After a few seconds he threw his fist down, it bouncing off the mattress. And when he heard Katie's soft crying from the bathroom, it made him even more mad.

Not mad at her, but at himself. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? Why was it so hard to let it out?

Sighing for the billionth time that night, he slowly walked over to the couch. He slightly regretted convincing Katie that he was fine sleeping there, because it was starting to do a number on his back. But he sucked it up and sat down in the dark room.

What Katie had said was running through his brain like it was on an endless loop.

"_But I'm hurt. I'll admit that right now."_

"_What you said or didn't say…"_

"_Just forget about me, okay?"_

"_I love you."_

Those last words made his heart leap with joy, yet tighten with regret. He didn't say it back, and he knew she was hurt by that.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered to no one, before laying down to enjoy a restless sleep with dreams filled with Katie.

Even though she was only a few feet away, it felt like miles. And James was going to change that even if it killed him.

**Ooh, tension…!**

**Haha This one was…interesting to write. Hopefully it satisfied you until the next update? :)**

**Read&review! The more feedback I get, the faster the upload of the next chappie! (It's already written out…) Hopefully that'll influence you! Haha JK! XD**

**-TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie**


	18. Chapter 18

And forget her he did.

Well, at least that's what it seemed like to Katie. They didn't see each other _at all_ during the next few days leading up to the concert, and it wasn't an accident.

To be honest, they were both a little afraid to face each other. Not just with the fear of _potentially_ breaking up, but also because it would be awkward and not at all what they were used to. What they liked…

So they made it a point to avoid each other like the plague. He would hang out in the guys' room until he was sure she was asleep, then sneak in and sleep on the uncomfortable couch. Then he would wake up super early in the morning for rehearsal and disappear for the whole day.

And she found things to keep her busy. She was in New York, of course she would check out the local shops and boutiques. Granted they made Jo and Camille extremely jealous, Katie promised she would bring stuff back for them. And there were plenty of producers in the Big Apple. She could get some advice from someone other than Gustavo.

Things were going along. Kelly was happy and slightly impressed with how cool Katie was acting, but she didn't question a good thing. Same with Kendall, Logan and Carlos. They didn't want to ask James about his dwindling relationship. However, Kendall was concerned for the wellbeing of his little sister, so he made it a point to one of these days talk to James man to man.

Katie sat on her bed, going through the cards of producers she'd picked up that day. They all seemed so important, she didn't know which one to call first. But what interrupted her was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called with a sigh, knowing full well that it wouldn't be James.

And she was right. Kelly came in with a small smile on her face, her eyes resting on the pile of cards. "Oh, I see you've been out."

Katie chuckled. "Yep. If I'm going to be working in the business, I need a few more opinions than just Gustavo."

Kelly nodded, sitting down. "Smart thinking." Katie smiled at her for a second before going back to sorting. Kelly watched her and sighed. "Look, I came here to apologize."

"For what?" Katie asked, not even looking up.

"For seeming so…cold about how I handled your problem with James."

"Hey, I'm staying out of his way like you said." Katie reminded, still not looking up at her.

"I know. But I've had some time to think, and I've realized that it might not be the best thing for you and him. It may seem farfetched, but I care about you guys before the band."

That made Katie take her eyes away from the pile and rest on Kelly. "R-really?"

Kelly simply nodded. "Yes. I love the band, but the people who are _in_ it are worth more than some silly concert."

"But it's not silly." Katie sighed. "It's important. Our problems are just…happening at the wrong time."

"Katie, what exactly are your problems?" Kelly asked. "I mean, I don't know the full story."

Katie blew out a breath and stood up, her arms crossed. "I don't know how James feels about me." When she saw Kelly open her mouth, she quickly said, "I know he cares about me. But is it just in a…friendly way? Is he just with me because he feels like he _has_ to be?"

Kelly shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, I've had to pull that boy back to reality _so_ many times during rehearsal because he was too busy thinking about you!"

Katie smiled, but then frowned. "But how do you know that was _me_ he was thinking about?"

Kelly groaned and stood up, taking Katie's wrists into her hands. "Why can't you just accept that James loves you?"

"Because he hasn't said it!" Katie exclaimed, withdrawing her hands. "How am I supposed to know if he hasn't said anything?"

"Does he have to?" Kelly asked. "You should just know, Katie!"

"But I don't!" Katie shouted, tears clouded in her eyes. "I don't, and it's killing me! I've even flat out asked him and he didn't say anything!"

She sat down on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "I wish he would stop stringing me along like this and just tell me." It was muffled through the hands, but Kelly heard her loud and clear.

"I'll be right back." She stated, before exiting Katie's room and barging into the boys' room.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan were playing video games as James sat back and just watched. But their heads all snapped up when Kelly came in, eyes on fire.

"Kelly? What the-"

"How dare you?" She pointed at James.

"How dare I what?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

"Lie to that girl in there?" She then pointed to the opposite wall, where Katie's room was. "Just tell her how you feel, if you do, or leave her alone! She deserves better than this, James!"

He was speechless. The only time he'd heard Kelly yell was when she was with Gustavo, and even then she wasn't completely serious. But she just looked disappointed and mad right now.

"Okay, Kelly? I think you need to calm down." Kendall suggested, the game on pause behind them.

She sighed and spoke to James rationally. "Just tell her, James."

With that she left, leaving the four boys stunned. Kendall then spoke up, "Guys, can you leave us alone for a second?" He looked at Logan and Carlos, and they nodded before looking at James and walking out.

James was just staring the floor, seeming completely frozen. Kendall looked at him before sitting down. "Okay, it's time we had a talk."

"I know. I shouldn't be treating your sister this way, she deserves someone better than me and I should probably be getting ready for a punch in the face right about now." He sighed.

Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "I just want to know what's going on. I mean, a few days ago you and Katie were so happy. Now…"

"Now it feels as if she hates my guts." James rested his head in his hands.

"Again I ask _why_?" Kendall urged.

"I don't think _I _even know!" James said, frustrated. "I don't know what she wants from me, man!"

"She wants to know how you feel, that's what I'm gathering." Kendall said, leaning back in the chair. "So why don't you just tell her?"

"Because…because I know how I feel, I just don't know how she'll take it." James shrugged.

"Come on dude, she'll either hug you or punch you. It's not that bad." Kendall chuckled.

"I don't want to lose her." James confessed. "But I've never told a girl that I've loved her before. I mean, not seriously anyway."

It was silent for a few seconds, before his head sprang back up. "And I don't think it's fair that everyone thinks I've been…abusing her or something! Since when did I become such a bad guy?"

"We don't think you're a bad guy. And we _certainly_ don't think you've been abusing her." Kendall reassured him. "We just don't think you've been handling it in the best way."

James nodded in slight relief before leaning against the back of his own chair, sighing. He was so frustrated and confused with everything, he wished it would all just stop. He wished he could see Katie, his _girlfriend_, again without it being awkward and tense. He would give anything to have that again.

But Kendall's voice snapped him back. "I guess it all narrows down to just one question."

"What's that?" James asked.

Kendall looked at him seriously before asking, "Do you love her, James?"

**Cliffhanger! I guess you'll all just have to wait for the next update! Haha**

**And don't worry, things will start looking up soon. I'm getting tired of writing all this…sadness, so I'm sure you're all getting tired of reading it! Just like ONE more chapter of depression, that's it! :)**

**Read&review! The more feedback I get, the faster the update I promise! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Do you love her, James?"_

Kendall's question rang through James' ears even after he left the room, leaving the confused singer alone.

Did he love her? His first instinct was to say yes, of course he loved her. He loved her more than anyone he'd known, more than anyone he was with before.

But that made him scared. He never told _anyone_ that he loved them. But he knew Katie felt the same way, so why was he being such a coward? She wouldn't reject him, or leave him. In fact, she would be happy. So what was it…?

After a while, **James came to the conclusion **finally. But his thoughts were interrupted by the other guys coming in.

"Hey, Gustavo said we need sleep. Since, you know, the show is tomorrow and everything." Carlos explained as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Right. What time is it?" James asked.

"Uh, about ten thirty. Why?" Logan raised his eyebrows, but James just shook his head.

"I have to go fix something." Was all he said before he left, walking into his and Katie's room. She was sitting on the bed, flipping through channels on the TV, when he came in.

"James? What are you-"

"I'm sorry." He said, cutting her off. "I haven't been the best boyfriend, I know that. But I can't go on tomorrow knowing that you're still mad at me."

She sighed and turned off the television. "I'm not mad-"

"You say you're not mad, but you are. And you have every right to be." He confessed. She just looked at him, before swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"But tomorrow is _huge_ for Big Time Rush. I want to go on that stage with a true smile on my face, not a pretend one. And the only way that'll happen is if you forgive me." He explained, sitting next to her.

She, again, just looked at him. "Where is this coming from?"

"Please." He whispered, taking her hand. "Katie, _please_."

She sighed before glancing into his eyes again. "Okay, I forgive you." He showed a small smile, but she bit her lip. "But what does that change?"

"Everything. If you really mean it." James still looked at her hopefully.

And she couldn't help but grin. She missed those eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore, James. I want us to go back to the way we were."

"We can." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Then I really mean it." He pulled away to look into her eyes again. She smiled and said, "I forgive you."

He let out a happy laugh before kissing her, and she hadn't realized how much she'd missed those lips as well. When he kissed her, she felt happy and secure again. If only for a moment.

To her, love was about being selfless. So she was going to forgive him, for him to have the best show ever. Even if she was still hurting, she would hopefully just move on. And who knows, maybe he would love her one day.

She had _no_ idea what was ahead.

.

.

.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled, causing them to all come over. They could hear the fans screaming somewhere behind, but the band kept their eyes on their manager.

"Alright, this is one of our biggest shows yet. SO DON'T BLOW IT!"

Kelly stepped in front of him and smiled, "What he means is have fun! And don't mess up."

They looked at each other before nodding and putting their hands in. "Come on, guys! Let's show them what we've got!" Kendall yelled.

They dispersed and Katie came up to James, kissing him. "So, are you nervous?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shrugged unconvincingly. "A little, no big deal."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him once more before he was dragged away by Gustavo. "Good luck and have fun!" She shouted to him.

He smiled at her before disappearing through the doors, and she just laughed. She then navigated away with Kelly to the side stage, where they had a clear view of the performance.

The night was just like any other; full of screaming fans with posters and lights shining down. The band played their best hits, including "Big Time Rush", "Windows Down" and "Elevate."

Finally the night was over, yet the mood was still high. They were called back for an encore, and before the music started James spoke into the microphone, "This is for Katie!"

She laughed out loud as "All Over Again" rang through the speakers.

_Feels like I'm falling in love all over again_

_For the first time_

_And I know that it feels right_

She smiled as they sang on, knowing that James had planned this the whole time. Suddenly her thoughts flashed back to the night of the welcome back party she, Jo and Camille threw for them at the Palm Woods. That was the night James sang "Oh Yeah" for her.

That was also the night they officially got together.

Her smile only grew bigger at the memory. Maybe things _were_ going to go uphill from here, just maybe.

Finally the boys exited the stage, hot and sweaty as usual. She didn't even care as she came up and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a few seconds, before she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"You guys did great." She smiled up at him. "Definitely one of your best shows yet!"

"Well, thanks to you." Carlos said, pointing out the obvious.

James chuckled at him before looking at her again. "He's right. Thanks to _you_."

He leaned in and kissed her, but they were interrupted by a small group of girls coming up to the band.

"Oh my gosh, you did amazing!" A brunette exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Kendall smiled. "Meeting fans is always a plus of these shows."

The girls laughed and a blonde said, "So, what do you do now? _Surely_ you don't just go home, do you?"

They were about to answer when Gustavo's head popped out from behind a door. "Dogs!" He then looked at Katie. "Girl dog! Come with me, we have things to discuss!"

"Can they come too?" Carlos asked hopefully, motioning to the girls. Sometimes it was too obvious that he wanted a girlfriend.

Gustavo rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine, whatever."

Carlos could hardly contain his excitement as they all walked back. But Katie noticed that the blond girl kept glancing at James. So she held onto his arm a little bit tighter.

.

.

.

Katie huffed out as she watched everyone else laugh at something Carlos had said. Apparently Gustavo called them back to discuss some show schedules, but it eventually grew into something that resembled an after party.

Katie currently shared a chair with James, but the blond kept making conversation with him and batting her fake eyelashes. Katie internally growled, imagining so many ways she could hurt the temptress. But she held her tongue and simply watched. She and James were still on the rocks, but she _knew_ he wouldn't cheat on her.

Right?

But he kept talking _back_. She wasn't sure if he was aware, but he was doing something close to flirting back. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling of anger and jealousy that bubbled behind her abdomen.

Finally she took advantage when the blond stood up and walked to the back to get a drink. She cleverly got up from her seat and followed the girl, ready to not fight but make sure she got the message to _back off_.

"Hello, I don't think we've properly met." Katie said with fake sweetness. "I'm Katie Knight, sister of Kendall."

She held her hand out, and the blond just looked at it with her eyebrows raised. "Oh, hi." She said rudely, not even shaking Katie's hand but taking a sip of her drink.

Katie dropped her hand but still had that fake sweet smile on her face. "I'm also the girlfriend of James Diamond."

This caught the blonde's attention. She smirked and asked, "Again, _so_?"

"_So_, I'm gonna need you to back off. Okay?" Katie stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I don't think I will." Blondie said stubbornly. "I plan to…you know."

"I'm standing _right here_." Katie explained as if she was talking to a five year old. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Look, all I know is that James seems to like me. And didn't Mr. Gustavo say that you were, what was it? A _girl dog_?"

"So?" Katie asked through gritted teeth.

Blondie pretended to think about it before smirking. "A _bitch_?"

Katie did somewhat of a growl before shouting, "That's it!" She was about to pounce when a pair of strong arms went around her, restraining her.

"Let me go!" She yelled, staring at the blonde who was being held back by a security guard.

"No!" James said into her ear. "Katie, calm down!"

He let her go and she turned to face him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before she pushed passed him and went out the door, which led to a back alley.

He didn't even look at the stares they had caused because he was too busy following her. "Katie! Katie, wait!" He called, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.

"What?" she asked irritably, turning around to face him.

"What just happened back there? And where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the hotel." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you were flirting with that girl back there!' she exclaimed.

"What? I wasn't flirting!" he exclaimed back.

She laughed bitterly. "Oh please. Laughing at all her jokes, smiling at her too much, getting a little too cozy with her. That's definitely flirting!"

"Oh, so now I can't be friendly with a fan?" he retorted.

She just looked at him. "A fan? She was not a fan! A fan is someone who goes to your concerts, wants your autograph and listens to your music. James, that girl was just trying to get you in bed!"

"Katie!" He exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief.

"It's true! You're just too blind to see it because you always see the good in people!"

"Okay, maybe she was coming on a little too strong. But you should know by now that I'd never go with her! I thought you could trust me more than that!" he said accusingly.

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity as she just looked at him. Suddenly she sighed and said, "I can. I do, I just…I don't know. She's exactly the kind of girl that you'd usually go for."

His expression softened. "Usually. But that was before us. You're the one I want Katie, not anyone else."

The corners of her mouth tugged at the sides, forming a small smile. But then the moment was ruined by the door opening behind them, the bleach blond fan popping her head out.

"James!" She smiled, batting her eyelashes. "Gustavo wants you back in for some…publicity shot or something. Come back in!"

Katie just stared at her, thoughts of pictures of them going into magazines and all over the news. And as she was staring, the girl threw her a cold glare, making her snap her eyes back to James.

"Katie…I'm sorry." He said, pointing to the door. And she knew he was going to go back in.

She shook her head, walking backwards. "No, I'm sorry."

"Katie-"

"I'll see you at the hotel." And with that, she turned and ran down the street and into the night. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she kept going no matter what.

James just stood there, staring at the spot she was standing in moments before.

"Jamie, come on!" The same, whiny voice called to him.

He closed his eyes and sighed before turning and walking back into the building. Although he didn't give Blondie a second glance as he did.

**Okay, I know I promised that there would only be this chapter of drama. But I CAN SAY that something major happens next!**

**And if you look, James has finally come to a conclusion with his feelings. Granted the incident with Blondie didn't help at all, but he redeems himself for sure. But that's all I'll say! You'll just have to read on! :P**

**Read&review!**


	20. Chapter 20

James sat there, watching mindlessly as the others talked on and on about _God_ knows what. But all that he could imagine was the hurt in Katie's beautiful brown eyes. And that he was the reason for it.

Blondie looped her hand around his arm, making him look at her. He then looked around to everyone else who was laughing or telling a joke, and then something snapped inside of him.

He shouldn't be here. And he wasn't going to be a coward anymore. He should be running after Katie, because he loved her.

_He loved her_.

He suddenly stood up and began walking to the same door that Katie had run out of. He was stopped, though, by Kendall's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to fix something." James stated, turning around to face the room. Kendall then smiled his approval, boosting James' confidence, and he walked out.

As he was walking toward the street, however, Blondie came out after him. "Wait, come back inside!" She begged.

"Look, I'm sure you're a sweet girl." Katie's face flashed in his mind. "Or not. But I have to go, I'm sorry."

With that he walked away, a bit faster, and called for a cab. They pulled up and James ignored the driver's recognition, simply saying, "Take me to the Plaza."

"Sure thing Mr. Superstar." The driver smiled as they sped down the road, slowly getting closer to the hotel.

To Katie.

James practically threw the money at the driver before running out of the car. He made his way into the lobby and to the elevators, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Just when things were getting better again, something like _Blondie_ happened. Why couldn't luck be on his side just this once?

Although he knew that Katie was still hurting, even though she said she forgave him. And he didn't blame her. He was being a coward and an idiot, and she had every reason to be mad at him.

He just hoped he wasn't too late to be _truly _forgiven.

"Come on, hurry up." He said in a frustrated tone to himself, watching the numbers slowly tick by on the elevator meter. Eventually he reached the right floor and was barging into their room.

But he didn't see her anywhere.

His heart froze, thinking she had left. "Oh no." He whispered, leaning against the wall and sliding down it, resting his head in his hands while clenching onto his hair.

She was gone. The girl that he loved, that he was_ in love with_, was gone. The thought of losing her forever crossed his mind, and he shut his eyes tighter.

He was about ready to hate himself when suddenly he heard the bathroom faucet turn on, making his head snap up.

The noise stopped and the door opened, revealing Katie. She looked surprised to see him sitting there, but that faded as she walked passed him further into the room.

He quickly got to his feet and followed her. "What are you doing?" He asked firmly, watching her pull out the suitcase from underneath the bed.

"I'm going home." She said coldly, loading clothes into it. "I'm done with this, James. I need to go."

"No, you don't." He stated, walking over and grabbing her wrist.

"And why shouldn't I? I mean I'm just in the way here, aren't I?" She asked, looking up at him. Only then did he see her tear stained cheeks.

"No, you're not."

She scoffed and ripped herself out of his grasp. "Really? Well, your actions tell me differently. So I'm going home and-"

"I love you." He said, cutting her short.

Those three simple words stopped her completely. She stared up at him, wide eyed and confused. "What?"

"I said I love you. And I'll be damned before I let you go."

She didn't have a chance to respond, because in the next second he was taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. She gasped at the sudden impact, but responded to his lips right away. And, like so many times before, the connection was unbelievable.

She placed her hands on his chest and fisted his shirt, bringing him closer to her. He did nothing but oblige as he kissed her over and over again, not breaking contact for any reason.

But it still wasn't close enough. He slipped his hands around her waist, holding her firmly to him as her arms wrapped around his neck. They stayed like that for a while, but then her hands began to travel up and down his back.

He pulled away, although he was still close enough that their breaths mingled as they panted heavily. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, being the gentleman he was.

She nodded, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you. And I want you more than anything."

He smiled and their lips were connected again. They broke contact for a split second as he lifted his shirt over his head, but then they continued like before. Luckily she was wearing a button up plaid shirt, her usual style, so he simply ripped it off.

He then pushed the suitcase off of the bed, it landing with a thud on the floor, and laid her down. But she wasn't going to have that. So she rolled over, ending with herself on top straddling him. She bent down and kissed him gently as he unbuttoned her jeans.

But he was determined. So he placed his hands on either side of her waist and flipped her over, so he was on top now. As he quickly unzipped and kicked off his jeans, he slowly and carefully pulled hers off.

As if one wrong move would break her.

His fingers trailed up her bare leg, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed her again as the last pieces of clothing were removed, but then pulled away to look at her naked form.

She blushed under his stare, but he cupped her cheek and whispered, "You're beautiful." She smiled and rose up to kiss him, seeing fireworks and feeling the sparks. Just like in the movies.

His hand traced up and down her bare side, and the passion and intensity was growing by the second. Everything about it felt so right, Katie couldn't imagine anything that was better. And James would've been lying to himself if he had said he hadn't been wishing for this moment.

"I love you." He kept saying against her lips, making her smile.

So much build up and expectancy, but the moment came quicker than either one thought. Not that either of them were complaining. A series of moans escaped from one another's lips as the climax hit, overtaking both of them with ecstasy.

Their bodies quickly found a matching rhythm. With each incoming thrust, her body took him deeper. She could feel her release coming, and it wasn't long before she felt his body tighten, getting ready to emit everything he had.

She came first, but he was only seconds after her. One final moan escaped his mouth as he collapsed on top of her, their panting breaths in perfect synchronization. They laid like that for a few seconds before he rolled over, lying beside her.

All that could be heard were their breaths that slowly began to go back to normal. After that, silence. But the comfortable kind, the kind that neither would change for the world.

Finally she spoke up. "Wow."

He chuckled. "I know."

"That was…perfect." She breathed, smiling up at the ceiling.

He, mirroring the smile, turned over to face her. She met his gaze and he captured her lips once more, although this kiss was gentle and loving. Then he pulled away and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

She traced random shapes on his bare chest as the silence set in again, but she wanted to ask a question. She just wasn't sure if it would ruin the moment.

But she decided to ask anyway. "Okay, can I ask what was with the sudden confession?" He met her gaze as she looked up at him with her brown eyes. "I mean, what made you do it?"

"When I realized that you weren't with me back there, after the concert." He said seriously, tracing her jaw line with his fingers. "It wasn't right to be without you."

"And you realized _then_ that you loved me?" She asked, her eyebrows slightly higher than usual.

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I've always loved you, Katie."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She groaned, resting her head on his chest.

He laid his head on the pillow and explained, "Because I was afraid. I've never told someone that I loved them before."

"But you _knew_ that I loved you back." Katie said against his skin. "Why were you so afraid?"

"Because it's a scary thought; being in love. I mean, it's wonderful. And I'm glad I'm in it with _you_. But the thought of giving everything that you are to someone, depending on them and hoping they won't break your heart…"

She lifted her head to look at him, where he showed her a small smile. "It's just unreliable."

"But I'll _never_ break your heart, James." She said seriously. "I love you."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I know. And I love you too."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest again. He sighed in content before saying, "And I hope I didn't…hurt you back there."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing as though it was your first time and all-"

"James, it wasn't my first time." She chuckled. She felt him stiffen underneath her, making her laugh even more.

"What? What do you mean it wasn't-"

"I've done it before." She stated, still smiling. "With Kyle. _He_ was my first, not you."

He looked at her with his mouth gaping open, where she rolled her eyes and closed it for him. She laughed and kissed his chest. "Will you stop it with that look?"

"No!" He said, almost sadly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've ripped his guts out or-"

She rolled her eyes again and kissed him, stopping his death threat. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out like this."

He sighed and continued to rub his hand up and down her arm. "Well I have a right to freak out. I mean, the idea of _my_ Katie in bed with another man…"

"I like that." She stated, smiling. "_My_ Katie. It has a nice ring to it."

James looked down at her and smiled, forgetting his anger toward Kyle and focusing on the girl in his arms. After all, he _was_ in love with her.

"And if it's any consolation, you're better than he _ever_ was." She admitted, making him feel a whole lot better.

"So, what do you think Kendall will say when he finds out about…this." She motioned to their currently intertwined naked bodies on the sheets, making him shake his head.

"I don't want to think about that." She laughed at his comment. "He'll probably kill me."

"No, he won't." She chuckled. "He won't be particularly _happy_ but…"

"Katie?"

"Hmm?" She responded, looking at him.

"Are we good now? Can we stop with the fighting and awkward situations?" She could see the pleading in his eyes, making her smile.

"James, all I wanted was to know how you felt." Katie explained. "And now that I do, I'm alright."

"Good." He smiled, pulling her closer. "Because I missed you."

She couldn't help her beaming smile as it appeared on her face. "I missed you too." Then she, with her crafty attitude, sat up in bed and asked, "So exactly how _long_ have you loved me?"

He looked at her to see her smirking, making him as well. "Probably around the time you developed your _crush_ on me." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, for the last time I did _not_ have a crush on you!"

"Oh please." He chuckled. "You _definitely_ had a crush on me. I mean," He raised his hands around his face and wiggled his fingers. "Come on."

She huffed out while smiling. "Fine, maybe I liked you a _little bit_. But don't flatter yourself."

He grinned before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down, causing her to laugh. His lips were on hers once again, and everything seemed perfect in that one moment.

Then he pulled away. "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on that hard couch anymore?"

She gasped and sat up. "I knew it was uncomfortable! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'd rather you be comfy than me." James chuckled, sitting up as well.

"Even when we were fighting?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Of course." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She sighed and hung her head, smacking his arm again but this time not as hard. "Great, now I feel like a bad girlfriend."

He smiled and pulled her to him, hugging her. "You're an _amazing_ girlfriend, Katie Knight."

She looked up and smiled. "Why are you so perfect?' She asked, glancing at his lips while she talked.

He shrugged, smirking. "I just am."

She rolled her eyes before kissing him, her hands meeting at the back of his neck. He cupped her face and his fingers got lost in her hair, kissing back with just as much fervor.

"Ready for round two?" She smirked against his lips.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Bring it on."

**Yay! They're finally back on good terms again! And what a peace offering… XD**

**This was my first time writing out something that…detailed. But I tried to stay away from specifics, if you know what I mean? Haha **

**It's just that I've gotten feedback asking if they were going to do…that at all in this story, and I thought since they're both adults now they would. But I wanted it to be **_**after**_** they said the L word to each other! So it would be special! 3**

**Anyway, they're going to be all lovey dovey and smiley for a while! They have a lot to make up for! :P But that doesn't mean that the DRAMA is done, hintity hint hint! :)**

**Read&review, I need your thoughts!**


End file.
